A Cataclysmic Miracle
by jazzflame
Summary: Sometimes, we fail to see the value of what's already in front of us. Sometimes, we hurt our loved ones without ever meaning to. Most of the time, our happiness is already within our reach, but we just fail to recognize it-until it's too late. When secrets are revealed, tragic misunderstandings occur and heartbreaks imminent, what will happen? (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Airport Flashback

**Chapter 1: Airport Flashback**

 **A/N: I've been sucked into this fandom, and I can't get out! :D I haven't watched Season 2 yet, so apologies for any plot bunnies that are not canon. However, I've tried to stay as factual as possible with the names, terms, and other stuff here in my story that have been published/found on the web, except for any mysteries that were not yet revealed to the public (cue creative license smiley). I have no beta, so again, I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors that I may have missed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir characters, just this plot bunny that won't leave me alone until I publish this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **. . . . . . . .** .

An elegant and beautiful lady walked to the immigration side of the airport gracefully, quietly observing the people around her. _So many people, so many new facilities. So many things have changed since I've last set foot here in this place. I wonder how my angel is doing? Is he all right? Or is he now trying to kill himself with his work? What about my little cabbage? I wonder what he looks like now. Does he still remember me? Can both of my boys ever forgive me?_

She sighed lightly, but then smiled softly at the officer after handing in her passport. _I need to make this right._ She can still remember that fateful day when her life turned upside-down.

...

 _ **Flashback**_

She couldn't do it anymore. She can't risk her son's well-being, or her husband's life any longer. As Paris's superhero, her life is always in danger. With the mask, villains are always hunting her down. Without the mask, she lives with the fear of discovery, which could lead not only her life but also her son's and husband's lives as well, to danger.

So, she decided to give up her role as Ladybug.

 _My son is already in primary school, and my husband is just starting his work as a neophyte fashion designer and he needs to concentrate on his job. I need to be a full-time wife and mother to my husband and son. Besides, it is also not fair to Paris if its superhero is not dedicated on her job as a full-time saviour. I love saving Paris, but I also love my family more._

It is because of this love, that she decided to take on one last assignment before retiring her mask.

However, she didn't know that it would be her **last** mission, in more ways than one.

She got distracted when she heard a baby's cry from inside of the building. _Have I missed a victim? Was there a baby that I've accidentally left inside the apartment?_ So busy with her thoughts that she failed to notice that her purple-robed opponent had pulled out a pistol from his back, and when gunshots were heard across the vicinity, she faintly registered a piercing pain on her chest and wet substance leaking from her suit which looks suspiciously like blood. She heard somebody screaming incoherently, and she realized too late that it was her own voice before succumbing to darkness.

When she woke up, she quickly noticed that it was not in familiar surroundings. She saw a gong with Chinese markings by her feet, as if just recently used. Two incenses were alight by the window, giving the room a calm and serene vibe. Then she noticed an elderly Chinese man sitting by the door, smiling at her. _He seems familiar… Have I seen him before?_

"Um, hello, sir. May I ask who you are and how did I get here?" _It's still proper to be polite, no matter how weird my situation is right now,_ she thought.

"Still polite yet direct to the point, I see, Ladybug." The man replied, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"L-ladybug? Ah-haha, whatever gave you that idea? I'm not L-ladybug, I amjust a n-normal girl _."_ She frowned. _What does he know? Just who is this man? It's dangerous if this man finds out my identity. Not just for me, but for him as well._

"I know that you are Ladybug, because I was the one who placed your kwami box inside your room two years ago." The man replied.

"WHAT?!"

The man just smiled. "I remember when I was mugged by two thieves and they knocked me down to the pavement after taking my money. When a kind and helpful girl saw me lying down the street, looking worse for wear, with my clothes torn and muddied, that girl helped me get back on my feet, bought me a meal and was insistent in assisting me to the police station to report the crime to the authorities. I however disappeared before we got there. That girl's heart is full of kindness and her goodness matches no other. That girl did not hesitate to help a stranger without asking back for anything. That girl, my child, is you."

She was speechless. She remembers that event very well. She was just going home from the studio after wrapping up a film when she saw the man lying on the street, in obvious pain and discomfort. She immediately went to help him, took him to a nearby restaurant for a warm meal, and insisted in assisting him to a police station to report the crime that's been done to him. But upon turning into a corner, she noticed that the man had just mysteriously disappeared. "That man, was you?!" _No wonder he seemed familiar._ "Wait a minute, where is Tikki?"

"Do not worry about Tikki, my child. She is currently resting after your ordeal. And to answer your question: Yes, my child, that man was me. I gave you that miraculous because only you can become Paris's superhero, with your goodness and kind heart dedicated to helping the people of this city."

She blushed, but then she remembered her decision about her family. "But, wait! I cannot be Paris's superhero anymore… I have my husband and son to take care of, and I can't continue to be Ladybug when-aarghh!" She screamed in pain, clutching her chest when she noticed that it is wrapped in bandage. "What-?"

The man frowned sadly. "I am aware of your decision to retire, Ladybug. I understand you want and need to take care of your son and husband. It is very unfortunate that this happened to you." The man paused, like battling with himself. "However, there is more bad news that I have yet to deliver to you."

" _More_ bad news? What… what do you mean?"

"The bullets that that villain used on you… They were laced with a deadly poison which is very fatal to the human body. I managed to stop its spread for now, but it will continue to spread on your body if you don't get the proper treatment for it as soon as possible." The man said, full of sorrow.

"Wha-what do you mean? I don't understand…" She understands properly, but her brain is refusing to comprehend what the man had just said.

"It means, my child, that you need to be taken to Tibet as soon as possible for you to get the proper treatment to counter the poison in your system."

" **TIBET**!? What on earth- did you just say TIBET?! Do you mean that I need to leave? What will happen to my husband and son? I decided to retire to be able to take care of them, and now I'm supposed to leave them to go to TIBET?! How could I ever do that to them-AARRGH!" She screamed, clutching her chest in pain.

"Hush, child, do not get too excited. Do not let your temper get the better of you. If you do, your heart will beat faster, distributing the poison to your system in a much faster rate. You need to calm down." The man looked at her sadly. "I know that this is really hard for you, but there is no other way. For you to survive, we need to flush the poison out of your system once and for all. It will not do for you to return to your home, only to die after a few days, or hours even. Imagine what would that do to your husband and son. I can only suspend the spread for a couple of days, but you need to go to Tibet because that is where the _Chebula_ plant that counters the poison grows, and it cannot be found nor cultivated in any other place in the world except deep in the Tibetan soil and climate."

Fighting back the tears, she knew that the man is right. She _can_ feel the poison inside her veins, a foreign and cold presence, just waiting for it to spread and take over her body. She needed to fight for her life-she can't leave her son and husband too early. If there is a way to get well, she needs to take it, just so she can stay and return to her husband and son's side after being treated. "H-how long should I stay in T-Tibet?"

"There is a small amount of the _Chebula_ plant remaining at the temple," he replied. "It should be enough to treat you for a week at most and stop the spread of the poison inside your body. However," he added, "merely stopping the poison is not enough for the treatment. You still need to take more _Chebula_ to fully flush the poison outside your body. It needs to be taken with the correct dosage and interval per day. As it is a strong medicinal plant, too much of it in a single dosage can be _very fatal_ to your health. Sadly, the ancient secret practice of growing _Chebula_ is only known to the elders of the temple, and their body cannot manage to do this anymore. You will need to learn how to grow your treatment by yourself. The small amount of _Chebula_ left is only to be used for an emergency, for the poison that was laced in the bullet was thought to have gone extinct since the ancient times so they thought that there was no need to cultivate the plant anymore. It's a good thing that there's a small amount left at all. Your luck seems to have made that so." The man said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"H-how long should I stay in Tibet?"

The man sighed. "I will be honest with you," the man said. "The amount of time of your stay in Tibet depends on the progression of your health. The faster that you fully flush the poison out of your system, the sooner that you can return home here in Paris. There is no sense in cutting your treatment halfway just for you to go back being sick if some of the poison remains in your system. The sooner that you start growing and taking _Chebula_ , the sooner your life can return to normal. We do not know if the poison can be transferred to another human or living thing through your sweat, or saliva, or even your breath. As I've said before, it was thought to have been destroyed during the ancient times, hence we have no record of its side effects and mode of transmission. However, I am sure that you don't want to put your son and husband to any risk in getting contact with the poison currently residing inside your body."

She cried. _There really is no other choice, is there?_ Looking at the man with tears in her eyes, she sighed, resignedly. "Okay. I will go to Tibet. But… can I have a small request to ask of you? Before I go and leave my husband and son…for an indefinite amount of time?"

"Anything, my child. Anything that I can help you with. It's the least that I could do to help the hero of Paris."

...

A little boy is hiding under the cover of his bed. His golden locks are the only thing visible above the covers. _Where is my maman? I want my maman!_ He doesn't understand why his mother is not yet at home. _Maman was supposed to come home yesterday, but she isn't here yet! Daddy read me my story instead of her, but it's not the same because him and maman is supposed to read it together. It is also no fun because daddy didn't use the funny voices because he is worried about maman… Maman, where are you?_

Thunder cracked, and lightning followed. The boy shrieked and dived deeper under the covers, as much as his 8-year-old body can. _I need to be brave. I-I am the man of the house until daddy finds maman in this storm and then b-both of them will come home, and then we will all be happy again._

He heard the opening of the door. He chanced a look, and his emerald eyes widened when he found his dad smiling again. He looked past his father's shoulders, and then he saw the kind and gentle face of his mom. " _Maman_!" he cried, running towards his parents as fast as his little feet could take him.

Both of his parents smiled at him, and he hugged the two of them, not caring that his clothes also got wet. The three stayed in their group hug, not one of them wanting to ruin the moment.

But then, it was not meant to last as his mind became excited and impatient again, as children tend to do at that age. " _Maman_ , where have you been? Are you okay? Are you going to read me a story now? It is always better if you and dad read it together, you make the funny voices better and funnier." His mother grimaced, but in his little-boy excitement, didn't notice it. His father did, though, and looked at his wife more closely. "I can go back to bed now, and get the book, _maman_ , and-"

" _Mon petit chou_ ," she gently started. "I…I need to tell you something. Both of you." She looked at the two most important men in her life. "I…I need to go to Tibet." She said resolutely.

Both males did not said a word. They are still processing what she said. But the little boy answered first. "Tibet? _Maman_ , what is Tibet? Is it a school? Are you going to primary school like me? Because we can go together if you like-"

"Son," said his father. He noticed that his father suddenly became cold and serious. _Was it from what his maman said? But school is not that bad, is it?_ _Maybe he wants the rain to stop first before we can go to this Tibet school._ "Please go to your room now. I need to speak with you _maman_ privately. We will follow you soon after."

"Okay, daddy. I love you." He went to his mother and kissed her cheek. "I love you, _maman_ , so very much." He said genuinely, his emerald green eyes full of love and innocence. "I will wait for you and daddy inside the room, okay?" He noticed that his mother's cheeks became wetter after he said that. _The rain must have been very bad. Maman should change her clothes now before she gets sick._ He obediently went inside his room, awaiting his parents' talk to finish so that they can read him his story.

He must've dozed off for a minute, for the next thing he knew, he was awakened by his mother's frantic but stubborn voice. He went to open his bedroom door just to see his father crying by the chair looking at his mother with disbelief and incredulity etched on his face."…please understand, I _**need**_ to go to Tibet. There's no other man, you know that _mon ange_ , but-" here she cried harder, "I need to go to Tibet. There is something I need to do, and then I can come home and we will all be together forever again." She pecked his father on the cheek. It was only less than a minute, but he could see that his _maman's_ kiss was full of love for his father in that simple kiss. All his _maman's_ kisses are like that. He should know, he is one of the recipient of those kind of kisses every day. His mother pulled away from his father and noticed him. "Come here, _mon choupinou_ ," she said. "Can you please take care of your daddy while I'm gone? _Maman_ needs to do something very important, so she needs to go to a faraway place right now… But _maman_ promises to come back to the two of you afterwards. Please, _please_ take care of your father for me while I'm gone." She kissed him on the cheek, full of love as always, eyes glassy and watery. _Maman got rain on her eyes. It might get her sick_ , he thought, his 8-year-old brain not yet fully comprehending what his mother said. He just nodded, for it seemed like it was the right and only thing to do at the moment. "Thank you," she breathed, "thank you, _mon choupinou_." She turned to his father. "Same to you, _mon ange_. Please take care of our son while I'm gone. I know that it will be hard, but please give him the best that you can give to our one and only son. I…I know that you can do whatever your mind sets to it." His father just nodded, still not speaking. "Well then, my boys. I bid you _adieu_. I will come back after I've cleaned out all this mess. I don't know how long it will take to sort this all out, but if you ever get tired of waiting for me," by this, she looked at his father straight in the eye, "you have my blessings to be happy with another other than me."

"Never." His father replied curtly, tears still streaming down his face.

With one last peck to each males' cheek, she departed, opening the door straight into the rain. Finally understanding what was happening, he raced quickly to where his mother went, despite the rain and thunder and lightning in the sky. " _Maman! Maman!_ Don't leave me! I love you, _Maman!_ " He cried desperately. Thunder cracked overhead, rain poured down heavily on his tiny body, but he still ran towards the direction where he think his mother had gone. _I can reach her,_ he thought. _The gate is still at the far end of the wall and-_ he stopped. Where is his _maman_? She couldn't possibly reach the gate that _quickly_ , he thought. It's like she just… disappeared. He didn't notice that he was crying and sobbing uncontrollably getting drenched in the rain until his father took him by the hand, brought him inside the house and made him change into dry clothes. He waited for his mother to come home, thinking that all will be okay and back to normal once he wakes up tomorrow morning. And the day after that. And also the next day after that. He waited for his mother and her warm smiles and kisses. But his mother did not come back.

On that fateful day, was the last time that he'd seen his mother.

It was also the last day that he'd seen his father smile.

...

She was bawling when she saw his son's and husband's faces in the crystal ball. "M-Master Fu… It hurts... I hurt them. What kind of wife and mother am I?"

"A selfless one, my child. Sometimes, it hurts to do the right thing just to keep our loved ones safe from danger."

With Master Fu's mystical powers, she was able to astral-project herself to their home while her actual, possibly _poisonous_ body is unconscious and resting in bed. Using magic, Master Fu was able to make a perfect imitation of her physical body so that she can say goodbye to the most important people in her life- her son and husband. She wanted to tell them the real reason for her departure, but she couldn't really say that she needs treatment for the wound and poison that she got while fighting as Ladybug. Time is of the essence, and knowing her husband, he will want to accompany her to the ends of the earth. She couldn't do that to her son, taking away the only remaining parental figure in his life. And of course, bringing an eight-year old child hiking on the cold and cruel and _unknown_ mountains in Tibet is _way out of the question_.

"O-okay… I'm ready. Let's go to Tibet, so that I can start getting better for my family's sake."

. . . . .

 _ **End flashback**_

She sighed. _I came back because I am now fully healed from what happened seven years ago. I want to see my husband and son after all these years. Also, I feel that_ _something big is going to happen. Does it have anything to do with the current Ladybug? Or with my two men?_ She sighed again, more deeply this time. _If mon ange and mon choupinou had indeed moved on, I will respect their wishes. If my husband has found a new wife and a new mother to our son, who am I to keep them from being happy? I can't possibly just pop out of nowhere and then expect everything to be just like before. If they are indeed happy, then I… I will completely disappear from their lives. Just like what I've promised. And Emilie Agreste nee Le Blanc does_ _ **not**_ _break her promises, ever._

 ** _. . . . . . . ._**

 **A/N: Aaaaaand that's the first chapter? How was it? Too much? Too soon?**

 **First of all, I'm realllly mystified by Emilie's character! That's the face that launched numerous akuma in the City of Paris! I just know that she is the driving force behind Hawkmoth's villainy, whether she is aware of it or whether she likes it or not. **

**Second, I've searched and combed all over the net for any signs of her being a miraculous wielder/guardian. All I found is that her picture is tucked safely _with the miraculous peacock brooch_ inside Gabriel's safe in his office, along with the _Miraculous_ book that was shown in the episode Volpina (just read about it, haven't watched it yet). She might be the miraculous peacock holder, or even the butterfly miraculous that Hawkmoth is using now, but I can't find anything that can support that theory. Soooo, under my creative license, I made her a previous Ladybug holder because I think it will suit her very well.**

 **Third, I've read somewhere (wiki) that Adrien and Gabriel watched a film starring Emilie for a father-son bonding time, so I made her work in a studio as an actress instead of my first plan for her to be an heiress of an old-money business family.**

 **Fourth, the _Chebula_ plant does exists, and its scientific name is _Terminalia chebula._ It is a medicinal plant, and can be found in various Asian countries. **

**Fifth, even though I did not include the names of the husband and son in this chapter, you've probably known them already before reading Emilie's name at the last paragraph, haven't you? ;)**

 **Next, I've watched during the episode of _Simon Says_ that Gabriel implied Emilie having a temper when Adrien, as Chat Noir, was telling his father to fortify the mansion. I've read that that action was one of the factors that made him think (and act on his suspicions) that Adrien is Chat Noir. So I've tried to stay true to her character as possible and gave her a temper while talking with Master Fu.**

 **Furthermore, I tried to stay in an 8-year old mind as I typed Adrien's thoughts and words, but he is** still advanced **for his age,** **being a child prodigy and all that, so I tried my hardest to balance his childlike inner-mind workings with his natural-born brilliance - a boy who fences, plays basketball, is fluent in Chinese, can do countless photo shoots tirelessly and still manage to keep up with school (if not one of the top students already! I doubt Gabriel would let him go to public school if his son poorly performs academically) AND still have time to be a superhero. That's just natural brilliance, like I've said earlier.**

 **So, it took seven long years for Emilie to get 100% healed. Was that too long? Well, just imagine that she still needed to 1) learn how to plant the _Chebula_ (seed/stem/bulb/grafting, not to mention her mentors are all elderly who are not the strong and active anymore), 2)wait for the right climate/season for it to grow, 3) learn how to prepare it properly (should it be boiled/dried/crushed/chopped?), and 5) to take it at the right interval with the correct dosage each time to avoid overdosage _another possible poisonin g_. AND that's not counting her trial and error attempts within steps 1-5. **

**As for her maiden name, it's a nod for _Chat Blanc_ , a popular plot bunny/prompt that I've noticed in the fandom. ^_^**

 **Soooooo? What do you think? Love it? Hate it?** **Tell me your thoughts! ;)**

 **Until next time!**

 **-jazzflame**


	2. Class Act

**Chapter 2: Class Act**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, just the plot. All characters, names and reference mentioned were not used for any commercial purposes nor monetary gain and were just used for the sake of fiction.**

 **. . . . . . . .**

" _Storm Audra is set to sweep the country starting on Monday, and the national weather agency has issued a red weather warning in preparation for next week's incoming storm. Civilians are advised to stay at home and postpone any travel plans for their safety. Emergency departments are all ready to take any urgent calls. However, the forecast for today is still under yellow warning, with continuous rain showers and thunderstorms throughout the country due to a low-pressure area build-up in the Atlantic Ocean. This is Nadja Chamack, reporting live with a reminder to stay safe and dry, everyone!"_

"Well, that's not good at all. The weather is very bad. It's very dangerous to go out in this condition." Sabine Cheng said worriedly, glancing outside the bakery's windows.

Tom Dupain looked at his wife. "You're right, my dear. It seems like the storm is coming in early despite the weather forecast. Maybe we should just close the bakery today, seeing as nobody in their right mind will go outside anyway."

Just then, they heard a loud _thud!_ from above followed with a cry of-

"I'M LATEEEEE!"

Marinette came bouncing down the stairs hurriedly, grabbing a croissant off the counter for breakfast. She was about to go outside the door when her mother stopped her.

"Marinette! Slow down, honey! Are you going to class? Maybe you shouldn't go to school today… The weather is really bad, and you might get hurt or get into an accident or something." Sabine told her daughter worriedly.

"But mom! I can not **not** go to class! If I don't go to class, I won't see Adrien! If I don't see Adrien, he might not realize how we are destined to be together! Besides, we might have a group project and we might be grouped together!" Marinette replied dreamily, seemingly unaware of her parents in front of her. _Did I say that out loud?_ She blinked, then turned serious. "And uh, also, we have a test today, and Madam Mendeleiev will totally fail me if I'm not there to take it… She said that it will take up to half of our final grade this semester! I need my score to be a _très bien,_ not just a passable or _assez bien…_ If I want to be a successful designer, I need to pass Chemistry first, though I really don't know how knowing the periodic table of elements will really help me make new designs in the future _."_ Marinette joked.

"All right, all right, sweetie. We're really proud of you, taking your school work seriously. All right, you can go to school. But, take all these croissants with you, okay?" Sabine said, putting three dozen of freshly-baked croissants inside a thermal bag and handing it to her daughter. "We'll be closing the bakery anyway, and there's no sense in letting good food go to waste. Also, bring this last camembert snowflake with you, dear. Share it with Alya. It'll just spoil if not eaten quickly. Your mother and I already ate the other one." Tom said, ruffling Marinette's hair.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad! I love you!" Marinette kissed each parent's cheek and dashed away to go to school, while Tom and Sabine followed their daughter with their eyes as she hurriedly crossed the street to get to the campus, braving the elements with her umbrella in hand.

"She reminds me of you." Sabine said, looking at Tom.

"Is it by her dedication to her future career? Or her drive to get a very good score in her exam?" Tom asked cheekily.

"Neither, actually. She's just like you in the sense that she won't let anything get in the way of seeing her _loved one_ , even if it's raining cats and dogs out there right now."

"What? How could you say that? I am not an irrational person with no sense of self-reservation when it comes to calamities and natural disasters, okay?" Tom huffed jokingly.

"Welllll, I still remember the time when I found out that a certain boy got stuck inside a nice café in town in the middle of a snowstorm because he was waiting for me to show up… Apparently he did not receive my message that I was not able to come because my doorway was snowed-in from the previous night's snowfall. He stayed overnight because he thought that I would still show up, not knowing that I still can't go because my car froze and wouldn't start because of the freezing temperature. I ended up taking care of that certain boy in his house when his mother called and told me that he got sick after walking back home in the middle of a storm with no protective gear whatsoever." Sabine smirked.

"Well, that boy sure was dedicated to his love then. I'm sure he didn't regret it though. He got the girl in the end, after all." Tom winked.

"Yes, he is a very dedicated young lad." Sabine blushed, and looked at Tom. " **My** lovely and dedicated not –so-young-anymore lad." And she pecked him on the lips.

. . . . .

Marinette ran towards her classroom, taking care to avoid the puddles and not slip while looking at her watch. She does not want to get Madam Mendeleiev started on her, and she really does want to pass her test today. Opening the door, she sighed in relief when she saw that everybody was already inside, except for their teacher. She made a beeline straight to Alya and plopped down on her seat.

"Hey girl! You're very lucky that madam is not here yet! Though with this weather, it's no wonder if she's stuck somewhere or still at home though." Alya told Marinette.

"Dude! This sucks! Why can't the school just cancel the class for today? Preferably _before w_ e _all got here?_ Or better yet, _before this morning, like last night maybe?_ I could've used the extra time to doze some more, man!" Nino, hearing their conversation, complained.

"It's just that they didn't want to cancel school because the storm is not yet here officially, as the weather forecast says. But I'm sure that they'll cancel it next week when Storm Audra hits Paris." Adrien replied. "Besides, it's not too bad, Nino. Look at the bright side, at least we can have some work done instead of doing nothing at home. Right, Marinette?"

"I-I, a-ah, eck, bluh-" Marinette stammered, blushing. Alya saved her best friend, as always.

"Easy for you to say, sunshine boy! You have your own private chauffer to drive you around in this weather, but us mere mortals will have to brave this weather just to go home tonight! It will be too late if they suspend the classes, since we're all here anyway. Nino's right, they should've announced classes to be cancelled last night at the earliest." Alya replied, not unkindly.

"That's not what I meant, I was just trying to look on the bright side-"

Alya laughed. "I know, I know, golden boy. I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at whoever decides when's classes are suspended or not. Is it decided by the mayor, or by the school administrators?" At this, their other classmates were already listening in on their conversations, and everybody turned to look for Chloé, but found out that their blonde classmate was nowhere to be seen. "Figures," Alya grumbled loudly. "Of course Mayor Bourgeois would never let his beloved daughter out in this weather, but us normal students have to travel back and forth from home to school to home in this crazy thunderstorm. Chloé must be still asleep by now." She looked at Sabrina, daring her to deny it, but even Sabrina cannot say anything to refute Alya's statement, knowing it to be true.

Just then, the overhead monitor inside the classroom turned on, and Mr. Damocle's face can be seen blurrily due to static. "Students, I have an announcement to make. Due to the unfortunate weather condition, classes have been suspended today and you are all advised to go home where it is safe and dry. Teachers and staff members who are already in school, please assist the students in getting home safely. As for the staff members who are not able to come to school due to transport and other difficulties, _myself included,_ please try to contact the parents of the students to try and arrange for them to be collected in front of the school building. That is all."

At this, the students started talking all at once.

"What! I woke up early for nothing!"

"It's unfair! There's no way I can go home in this kind of weather!"

"I should've stayed home and played with my dog instead!"

"Mr. Damocles isn't even inside the school? But he's always the first one here! That means that there are no other teachers or staff here right now?" Rose asked worriedly.

Marinette looked at her classmates worriedly. "Guys, calm down-"

"I want to go home!"

"Ivan! I'm s-scared!" Mylène sniffed.

"Don't worry Mylène, I'm here for you." Ivan answered.

"Oooh, M-Mylène i-is s-scared! Quick, Ivan! Punch the thunder so it will stop scaring poor little Mylène!" Kim started teasing the couple.

"Stop teasing Mylène like that!"

"Or what?"

"Or I-I…..I… I'll punch you!"

"Bring it on, tough guy! I've been working out in the gym for the last couple of months, I bet that I can out-punch you!" Kim bragged, flexing his muscles.

"Now, guys, just wait a second-" Marinette tried again.

"HA! As if! I bet that you'll be beaten to a pulp by Ivan here! You're such a wimp, I know that a gust of wind can take you down on your feet!" Alix joined the conversation.

Max coughed. "Actually, Alix, Kim cannot be knocked down by the wind if he's standing upright on his full height unless if the velocity of the wind is highly unproportionate to his body mass-"

"Who asked you, wise guy?! I don't remember talking to you!" Alix turned to Max.

"This is a nightmare." Juleka grumbled to Rose, which was heard by Sabrina.

"Shouldn't this be fun to you, Juleka? You're all into misery business and all that, right?" Sabrina scoffed sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't talk to Juleka like that! Just because she's different and she likes weird things and stuff doesn't mean she likes people arguing around!" Nathaniel said to Sabrina.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, but did you just imply that my best friend is weird?!" Now Rose turned to Nathaniel.

"This is terrible! I could've been updating my Ladyblog right now instead of being here, but I can't, because there's no signal!" Alya whined.

"Boohoo, poor Alya can't update her blog, it's the end of the world!" Nino teased her lightly. However, Alya is very sensitive about her passion.

"Excuse you! That's very rich, coming from you, Mr.-Number-one-stalker of all of Steven Spielberg's social media accounts!"

"Hey! It's different from what you're doing, this is a future career for me! Not just how you are following two heroes all across Paris during every attack!"

"You're right, it's not the same, because this is actually like an on-the-job training for my future career as a respected journalist! This experience will definitely help when the time comes! Unlike you just stalking his profiles!" Alya argued back.

"That's not true, what I'm doing is also important! I am shadowing his profiles so I can learn from his tastes through the internet!" Nino turned to Adrien. "Back me up here, bro!"

Adrien felt trapped. "I-I…"

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, QUIET FOR A SECOND!" Marinette yelled over the noise. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. All of you stay here while I check if any teacher or staff is around inside the school. Don't go anywhere, it's better that we're all together inside one place. That way, if any of our parents come and collect us, it will be easier for them to find us and quicker for us guys to go home. Is that okay?"

"But, Marinette, your house is just in front of the school, why don't you go home now? You can easily run across the road and be home in less than a minute, where it's safe and warm." Mylène asked.

"Do you really think I could just leave all of you here like that, Mylène?" Marinette smiled. "I can't and won't go home knowing that my friends are stuck here inside the school! No, I won't go home until everyone else has gone home. You are all my friends, not just my classmates." Marinette started at the door with a very determined look on her face. "All right, I'll go around inside the campus, and I will be back soon." And with that, Marinette closed the door gently behind her.

"That girl is so selfless." Alya muttered fondly.

"Yes, Marinette is the best! I know that we can always count on her!" Rose said happily.

"Dude, that's really kind of Marinette. She didn't have to, but still she did. Stayed with us and calmed us down and not panicking. If Chloé was here, she's be gone before you could say thunderstorms." Nino replied.

 _Yes, she's really great and sweet. With great leadership skills and taking control of the situation quickly before it escalated to something else. She also could've left us and gone home where it's warm and dry with her parents, but she stayed with us. Mari is really selfless and one of a kind. She must be extra sweet with her crush or boyfriend, whoever that lucky guy is. Wait, why am I thinking about Mari's love life? I should be thinking about My Lady instead! But they're both brave and kind and sweet and strong and selfless… But! I love Ladybug! Marinette is just a friend… isn't she?_ Adrien, deep in thought and still staring where Marinette had left, didn't notice that his face turned into a violent shade of red until Nino poked him on his side.

"Uh… dude? Are you okay? You've gotten red all of a sudden. Are you sick or something?"

"Uh? Ah, n-no! I-I'm not sick!" This got Alya's attention from above their seats. _Oh, great…_

"Then why did your face suddenly got red while staring at where Mari's been standing?"

"I-I was **not** staring!" Adrien blushed harder.

"Dude! You're getting redder and redder by the second! What's wrong with you, man?"

At this, Alya shrieked. "Agreste!"

"No, Alya!"

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! Don't tell me you like-"

"N-NO!"

Just then, the door opened, cutting the weird conversation between them. Marinette looked at her two friends confusedly. "What's up, guys? Am I interrupting something?"

"N-No! T-there's n-nothing g-going o-on, M-Marinette!"

Alya smirked. She knows that stutter. She's heard that _kind of stutter_ everyday already, to not know the reason behind it. But for now, she'll give Adrien a breather Also, she needs to find out more before she tells Mari her suspicions. "Nothing, girl. Just messing around, that's all." Nino just shrugged.

"Ookaay… Anyway. I didn't see any staff member at all inside the campus. And it seems like the other students had already gone home by their own or were picked up by their parents as soon as Mr. Dacmocles made that announcement."

"What?"

"What should we do?"

"Maybe we can also try to go home too?"

At this, she looked at the window, her classmates following suit, observing the torrents of rain pouring down mercilessly with the wind howling against the glass. And wait a minute, is that car _flying?_ She ran nearer to the windows and gasped when the said flying car crashed into a tree, and another car began flying due to the strong winds ravaging the city. The class whimpered collectively.

 _Nope_. _Nope, nope, nope._ She looked at her classmates' faces. They seem to be thinking along the same lines.

"All right, here's the plan. We will camp out here and wait for the weather to get better." The class nodded their agreement. "I tried calling when I was outside the room, trying to get a signal in different areas of the school, but no such luck. The electric company must've cut off the cables and wires earlier to prevent accidental electrocution from live wires from electric lines due to the storm. Later, when the rain and the wind tame, that's the time we can try going home when it's safer to do so. Is everyone okay with that plan?"

"Of course! There's no way I'll walk outside in the pouring rain with crazy wind and flying cars – if I don't fly first, that is – and live electrical wires just waiting to toast me into crisp! I can't race anymore if that happens!" Kim cried dramatically.

"What a baby." Alix jeered.

"Statistically speaking," Max started, "The chances of you getting swept up by the wind is higher than getting hit by a flying car and being electrocuted by fallen electrical wires-"

"All right, Max, we get it!" The class chorused.

Marinette face-palmed. "Okay everybody. Be serious now. Charge your phones while we still have power at the moment. Electricity might be cut off soon if this wind keeps banging up the roof. The generator may die any moment. Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel, try to find any runners or mats that can be used as mattress for sleeping or lying down on the floor."

"There's some mats inside the gym!" Kim and Alix shouted.

"Okay you guys, go with them so that you can show where they keep the mats and help bring them back here. Nino, Alya, Adrien, keep on trying to contact any staff member and our parent's numbers to see if the signal has been returned so that they won't worry and to assure them that we are safe for the moment. The contact directory is in the school website, and you can find other details there that you might need." They nodded.

 _Wow, Marinette is totally wicked! Why haven't I seen this side of her before?_ Adrien thought.

"Max, Ivan, Mylène, Sabrina, look for any kind of linen that can be used as a cover, then we can place them on the windows."

"Why?" Ivan asked.

"So that in case the wind does gets stronger and breaks the glass, the shards won't be flying directly at us. Also, we should move the cabinets and chairs and the table in front of the windows as a first line of defence, just in case. This type of glass is pretty strong, but I'm not betting our safety and our lives on a hunch. Better safe than sorry."

"Statistically speaking, you are right. Flying shards of glass are quite deadly, especially with this acceleration and velocity and-"

"ALL RIGHT, MAX, WE GET IT!"

Chuckling, Marinette clapped her hands twice to get their attention. "Okay, guys! Let's get to work!"

. . . . . . . .

"Wow, Rose! This is really good!" Kim said after swallowing a mouthful of his food.

"Yeah! This is really amazing!" Max agreed with his best friend.

"Thanks, guys! But all the girls helped make our dinner; it's just the recipe that came from my grandmére." Rose said shyly, smiling at Juleka, Alix, Mylène, Sabrina, Alya and Marinette. While the boys were busy setting up the mattresses and mats on the floor, the linens on the window and the tables and chairs and the shelves according to Marinette's plan, the girls went down to the cafeteria to whip up their dinner for the night. Along with Marinette's croissants, it feels more of a picnic-sleepover inside the room instead of being stranded under a heavy storm inside the campus.

"Really? Even Alix?" Kim asked, flabbergasted.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Just because I like racing and roller blading more doesn't mean that I don't know _arts culinaires._ " Alix grumbled.

"Sorry Alix… That's not what I meant. I'm just surprised, that's all. I didn't know that you also liked to cook." Kim apologized, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I know that I have Mylène over here and she already told me that she wants to be a full-time mom to our kids, while I work and be the breadwinner for our family. Which is totally okay for me, because I will do anything to make her happy." Ivan shared. Rose squealed and hugged Mylène.

"Uh…isn't that a little bit too early to think about?" Nathaniel asked him.

"No, it's not. We both love each other, and we just asked ourselves one day if we can see a future where we're together. We had fun thinking and imagining about it, actually. Of course, nothing is set in stone. We could break up, but I know Ivan and myself, and that will only happen when the world as we know it ends. I believe and trust in our love for each other." Mylène answered, blushing slightly.

"Wow…" The class chorused. A comfortable silence followed, thinking that they are getting glimpses of their classmates and friends in a new way, and this bonding moment for them brought on by the storm is a blessing in disguise by opening a hidden side of their classmates that they didn't know about before.

Alix coughed lightly. "I guess Kim's reaction was valid, after all." She started. "I have always been under my brother's shadow. That's why I tried to be as different from them as much as my possible, him and my dad. With both of them being intellectuals and working at the museum, I decided to be a rebel chick so that they will notice me as my own person and not as another Kubdel who is expected to continue in the family business and manage the Louvre in the future. Besides," here she smirked at Kim, "Kimmy-boy here is lucky that I am who I am, or else who will put up with his terrible dares and supply the need for his all-around ego-boosts?"

"I will!" Max answered. "I mean, I will give him his ego boosts and put up with his dares, even though I am not- _ehem_ -physically inclined to participate anyway. That's because he is my best friend, and I will always have his back because I know that he has my back too. Before I met Kim, my so-called friends just used me for their assignments and school works and other school-related activities. Sure, they 'protected' me from bullies because I make their home works for them. But they never want to hang out, they can't relate to what I am saying-they just simply don't listen-and they just drop me like a hot potato once I've finished their work. In short, they just really used me for their academic endeavours. Until I met Kim, I never had a friend who listens to me, who considers what I say, and who doesn't see and use me as a mere project-maker."

"I will always be your best friend, and you mine." Kim clasped his best friend's back. "Unfortunately, Alix is right. I hide behind false bravado and stupid dares because of my fears of rejection and being humiliated. I became known and _accepted_ as an athlete, so I decided to embrace the stereotype of one. Before, I thought that being mean and a bully is part of being an athlete, so sometimes I become that kind of a cruel person. The reason I do those stupid dares is to be accepted by all of you... I thought that if I proved that I am the best in my field, you guys won't reject me and leave me by myself. That's why I was akumatized when Chloé not only rejected me last Valentine's day, but also humiliated me when she sent my embarrassing picture to all you guys in your phones." He added quietly.

"Hey man," Nathaniel started. "You don't have anything to worry about. Nobody really wants to be rejected nor humiliated. At least, you're doing something to be recognized. Me, I hide behind my drawings and daydreams and fantasies and comics because I am too afraid to be rejected." Here he looked at Marinette quickly, whose glance went unnoticed except by Alya and Adrien, making the blond boy feel _a little something_ in his chest, who decided that he will find what in the world was that _little something_ that he felt later. "I created my own world inside my head because I kept on thinking that I will never be enough for anybody, at least here in the real world, anyway."

"You're not alone." Juleka said to Nathaniel. "All my life I've been forgotten by most. Before I met Rose, I was a quiet, timid, and shy wallpaper and nobody really paid any attention to me. Though I love my family, I just can't seem to fit in. My mother, though I love her, has a really different wavelength from my own, and my brother is happy with his thing and I just don't want to burden anyone with my ramblings. I do love them, but sometimes I just want somebody to be there for me without feeling of being a burden to them. I really thought that I was invisible to everybody else, that's why I really believed that I had a curse when it comes to class pictures. I still can't believe I've been akumatized just because of that."

"About that…" Sabrina started. "I'm sorry for locking you inside the bathroom stall, Juleka." She took a deep breath. "Really, I need to apologise to all of you. I know that I was wrong for doing what Chloé is always ordering me to do, especially to hurt or embarrass or humiliate you guys, but I can't help it. Chloé is my friend, and though I know that she is wrong, I still do her bidding. I just wish that I grow enough back bone to tone her down a little bit. I've accepted her for who she is, and I know some reasons why she is that way, but I admit that she could still tone down her bullying to you guys. I can't apologise for Chloé because I know that she needs to do that on her own, but I still need to apologise for taking part of her plans against you and for not stopping her when she gets too far and for not being a better friend to her… I mean I could've become a better influence to her, could've make her see sense and try my hardest to help her change for the better, but I just stopped trying to help her become a better person. I was-still am- afraid to be friendless if Chloé decided not to be friends with me anymore."

The all looked around, not saying anything. They really don't need to. Sabrina is right, Chloé needs to be the one to apologise for her bullying, not her best friend. Sabrina's only fault is going along with her best friend's plan, and for not standing up to her when she plans something terrible, but Sabrina already apologized for that and they can see that she's really remorseful for her actions. Just like Ivan and Mylène being loyal to each other, Max following and supporting Kim all the way, and Rose and Juleka being best of friends no matter what, they can't really sway Sabrina's dedication and loyalty to Chloé. They vowed to include Sabrina more, if she's afraid to become friendless if Chloé ever decides to stop being her friend.

Rose sensing the heaviness in the air, started to share. "For me, I am just happy that everything is okay in my life. I have my best friend," she squeezed Juleka's hand, "my parents are alive and well, and now I have you guys as not just my classmates but also my friends as well." A chorus of _awww_ was heard, mostly from the girls. "I am blessed to be surrounded by you guys…and even though the situation could've been better to have a bonding time together with each other, I couldn't have chosen better people to be trapped with here in school." The girls hugged Rose and the boys smiled at the scene.

"That's really sweet of you, Rose." Marinette smiled at the girl.

Alya smirked. "Yes, Rose. That's really sweet of you. But don't you have another secret to share? I mean, this is like a game of Truth or Dare where we all bare ourselves and be vulnerable, just minus the dares and pressure and-"

Mylène laughed. "We get it, Alya. You still have the instinct of a hound, but can't we just enjoy a little open forum and sharing of ourselves without any catch for once?"

Alya started to apologize, but Rose cut her off, and smirked. "Actually, Alya… I am also still friends with Prince Ali, and we also still keep in touch. In fact, he said that he will be coming here sometime next week, and he wants to meet and catch-up just like the old times."

The girls squealed at the news. "Really, girl! Just like the old times, is it? Is it going to be a date-date? What are you wearing? What will you say? Where will you go? Will he have his chaperone again?"

"You know I'll help you get ready in every step of the way." Juleka smiled.

"I'll secure a covert police assistance for you from my dad, to keep any paparazzi from disturbing your date." Sabrina volunteered helpfully.

"I'll help you find the perfect place for your date. Nothing too extravagant, but still romantic enough to set the mood. I have a list of places where Ivan took me for our dates before." Mylène winked.

"I'll record the whole date, _under cover, of course_ , so you can have something to look back to and even show to your kids in the future!" Alya added.

"And I'll design and make you a one-of-a-kind dress for your special day!" Marinette giggled.

The boys looked in awe at the female camaraderie happening right before their eyes. They looked at them fondly and they all felt a rush of protectiveness for their female classmates. Especially Adrien. _Finally, he has a circle of people that he can call_ ** _his friends._**

"And remember Rose," Adrien interjected, "Prince or not, if he even makes you cry, just tell us, and we boys will have a _talk_ with this Prince Ali man-to-man. Right guys?" He smirked playfully at all the males in the room, who all gave a unanimous agreement with his statement. Kim flexing his muscles, Max computing the outcome of a six-to-one confrontation, Ivan grunted and grinned at Nathaniel who grinned back, and Nino just clasped Adrien's shoulder.

 _Friends._ _I have friends._ Adrien thought happily.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Please! No more!" Nino cried dramatically.

"Oh just be quiet, Nino! You're overreacting!" Alya scolded her boyfriend.

"This is pure torture! Why are we having a _High School Musical_ marathon, of all the movies that we can watch?"

Mylène giggled. "If I remember correctly, it was you who requested that we watch a movie after eating and our little confessionals back then."

"Yes! That was my idea! But I didn't mean for us to watch and have a marathon of _High School Musical_!"

"Shut it, you. These are all the movies that I have in my flash drive. My siblings along with my little cousins begged me to watch them when I babysat for them last week when our parents went out for the night. Beggars can't be choosers." Alya defended the movies.

"It's okay, bro. This is better than watching the documentaries inside the laptop back in the Science room." Kim shuddered.

"Hey! I voted to watch those science documentaries!" Max pouted.

"Yeah, and we all outvoted you so just put a sock in it." Ivan grinned, and Max just harrumphed light-heartedly.

"I think, for one, that this movie suits us all. We started off having different groups and cliques as a class, but now we are all friends with each other _just like in the movie_ s!" Rose giggled.

No one wanted to admit it out loud, but Rose is right. They could see the similarities of their situation with the movie's plot and they could all relate to the characters.

"Yeah, yeah. Now put on the next one so we can finally move on." Nino teased Alya lightly. Alya just stuck out her tongue at him, and pressed _play_ for the next one.

" ** _What time is it?_**

 ** _Summertime! It's our vacation!_**

 ** _What time is it?_**

 ** _Party time! That's right, say it loud!"_**

 ** _. . . . . . . ._**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is the second chapter! Now, this one is quite a bit long, and one could even say that this could be considered as a one-shot fic because I think it can stand on its own. This chapter opens more about our protagonists' classmates and friends. It's such a small class, and I think they deserve a small back story of their own. This gives us more insights and depth of their characters and personality.**

 **Marinette, as Ladybug, scouted the school for any teacher or staff member while also looking for any phone signal. That's why she came back rather quickly. Alya and Nino were busy with Adrien, while the rest of the class were busy thinking about their situation, that is why they didn't notice anything unusual with Marinette's quick return.**

 **Adrien doesn't have any feelings for Marinette yet-she's still in the friend zone. He's still focused with Ladybug in this chapter. The only reason that he got flustered with Alya was that she caught him off-guarded and he felt embarrassed with Alya's insinuation that he likes Marinette as more than a friend, especially with his line of thinking before Alya noticed his stare. He's still not totally aware of what his feelings for Marinette are, and he doesn't want Alya to say or imply anything he himself is not sure of. That is why he got flustered-he felt that Alya had read his thoughts and he just panicked-hence his reaction. But, rest assured that Adrien will delve with his** _ **budding**_ **feelings for Mari in the later chapters. He just needs some alone time with his thoughts and feelings for self-actualization and clarity. :D**

 **Now, you guys might be wondering why I didn't include the backgrounds of Alya and Nino in this chapter. Well, I thought that we already know much about them, and that it's their classmates' time to shine in this moment. Of course, I have further plans for the couple, but I felt that giving them a sob story will not contribute much to the story right now. That's why I made this chapter focus more to their other friends, to show the class dynamics which I felt was lacking (or at least, to some stories I've read. Don't get me wrong, I adore the fanfictions in this fandom, but only few stories give exposure to their classmates and friends.). I felt that Alya and Nino were already overexposed, and that we don't need anymore back story to build up their characters. Of course, in case of Marinette and Adrien, everybody had already perceived them as an open book, that's why they didn't felt the need to ask our two lovable dorks about themselves or delve more about each other. Marinette is very transparent-you could always read her emotions just by looking at her and she has no trouble expressing herself except with Adrien. And with Sunshine Boy, he is also pretty easy to read (Lila totally got that he has a crush on Ladybug just by their one encounter in the library), he answers their classmates' questions to him without hesitation, given that those questions are not too personal (of course, they all avoid asking questions that are too personal because they also would not answer questions that are too invasive for themselves.)**

 **Actually, I have already finished the whole story until the end, but I am just taking my sweet time uploading each chapter. :D Kidding aside, I enjoy expanding each chapter and adding more plot to the story, that's why I haven't uploaded all chapters yet. For example, this chapter is saved in my computer as 'Chapter 2.1', while the original second chapter for this story is under the name of 'Chapter 2', which I haven't uploaded yet. Inspiration strikes me at different times, and believe it or not, this scene is not actually included in my original draft. That's why I like to pace my uploads for this fic, to keep my story line open. Thanks for bearing with me!**

 **Now, on a lighter note, I can say that I totally relate with the class suspension scene in this chapter. Back when I was in school, I experienced waking up early and waiting for an announcement of class suspension in the news. However, when none came, I trudged to school in a horrible weather, only to find out that classes were already suspended, and they didn't even let me inside the gate! Sometimes, my classmates and I were already inside the room, waiting for our professor to show up while we continuously wait for an update on social media if classes had already been suspended due to a storm. It really was irritating and such a hassle back then, but now I confess that I feel nostalgic every time I reminisce those times.**

 **I hope that I made a believable start in terms of Adrien having feelings for Marinette. I want to ease his feelings into liking our Mari, and I hope I delivered a realistic opening, just enough for Adrien to take notice of the love of his life in her civilian persona. In the cartoons, he really sees Marinette only as a friend, but he said that he can always find his lady even without the mask. That is why I made a scenario where Marinette will show her Ladybug side more prominently without an akuma for Adrien to finally take notice of her. After all, the reason why Chat Noir fell in love with Ladybug is because of her leadership skills, bravery, stubbornness and dedication & commitment to save Paris-in short, her personality, not because of her looks or her name or her status as a hero.**

 **Thanks to the episode 'Kung Food', there's an evidence that Marinette is not always a stammering dork in front of Adrien, and that she could actually hold a coherent conversation with him! They really had enough sweet moments together in that episode *Squeals*. There's more romantic episodes in the show, sure (the umbrella scene is still the most romantic episode for me so far), but as I haven't watched Season 2 yet, 'Kung Food' really built up and laid a good foundation for Marinette and Adrien to bond more as friends, which we all know will lead to something more.**

 **Lastly, I don't have anything against High School Musical. It is actually part of my high school life, because I attended high school at the same time the movies hit the screen… I thought that it fit the 'breaking of status quo' in my story, and how they all became closer to each other and better friends in the end. I just thought that it would give a comedic relief if Nino will whine about it and critique it, being an aspiring director that he is.**

 **All right! I've babbled enough already! See you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. I've just totally made that stuff up about Alix and her family and the Louvre. ;)**

 **-jazzflame**


	3. (Love) Square Root

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the plot.  
**

* * *

Adrien and Marinette didn't know how, but they became closer friends. Their friendship became deeper without them being consciously aware of it. For Marinette, her stammering disappeared (or at least lessened to a significant degree), and she became confident that Adrien at least considers her as a friend and as a _best friend_ at most. Sure, she still has feelings for the blonde, but her friendship with him is what's more important than the two right now, and she doesn't want anything to jeopardize her friendship with her best friend, second only to Alya.

Of course, her crush is still there, but she learned how to control her stuttering in his presence. It all boils down to prioritization. Once her mind is locked on to the fact that Adrien is her friend first and crush second, she managed to control her reaction to him more properly. Sure, sometimes she still stammers and gets flustered around him, but right now she is getting better in not turning into a dorkasaurus every time she is with him. Marinette knows that in every relationship, friendship is the greatest foundation any people could have, and she is very glad that she and Adrien are very good friends with each other. She knows that friendship can weather any kind of challenges that fate may throw upon them. No matter what happens with her crush to Adrien, she will always put their friendship first no matter what. However, it doesn't hurt to dream for that friendship to blossom into something more, but right now, she is happy and content to be Adrien's _best friend_ and confidant at the moment.

Speaking of best friends, her mind travelled to a certain black cat, _her another best friend_. Chat Noir. Her partner who keeps visiting her civilian self. He seems to be very comfortable around her, and she wonders why. She knows that their identities are still unknown to each other, so she still wonders why he is fascinated with just plain ol' Marinette. However, that is not to say that she does not enjoy Chat Noir's night time visits to her balcony. Dare she say it, his visits most of the time is the highlight of her day. She can just chill and relax with her partner with no awkwardness whatsoever. He makes her feel safe and warm and secure, and they had talked about many things that are kept in confidence just between the two of them without compromising his identity. They shared thoughts, opinions and ideas about everything and anything under the sun, and Marinette couldn't be more content with their friendship right now. There is no pressure in being Ladybug with Chat Noir as Marinette. She is not expected to save anybody, no pressure in fighting akumas, no burden to carry to make everything right again after an attack. She can just be herself, and not the superheroine who must be perfect and responsible and great all the time.

Chat Noir… As Ladybug, she noticed that his adoration to her has changed. Not a big change, but still a noticeable one. He still shows that he cares for her, but not to the full-blown devotion that he had shown her before. There was one time, when they were fighting an akumatized fire-eater (that was akumatized because the circus that he was working for _fired_ him because they said that his act is very dangerous after one _teeny-tiny_ mistake that almost got the whole circus tent on fire) that was throwing fireballs everywhere it can, when Ladybug didn't notice a fireball coming her way because she was busy looking for the akuma's hiding place. Chat was there, in a flash, grabbing her and shielding her from the fire with his body all the while jumping from tree to tree until they got away far enough from Fire Eater.

"Chat, thank you so-"

Chat looked at her with his smouldering gaze for what felt like an eternity, but then something flashed across his face and his expression went back to normal as it can be. "Well, my Lady, I certainly don't want you be burnt from his ire."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. _Yep, Chat's back now._

But still, she kept on wondering what that expression supposed to mean. It was like they were having a moment between the two of them, then Chat remembered something that brought him back to reality.

 _Maybe he remembered a…. crush. Or worse, a girlfriend?_

Marinette didn't know why, but she felt her heart clenched at the thought. _Why should I bother whatever's running in Chat's mind? Shouldn't I be happy that my partner has someone special? I have my own crush, and it's Adrien!_

It's really selfish to be hurt by the idea of Chat liking another girl, especially since she has her own crush of her own. She can't like two people at the same time! And didn't she say before that Chat is just her partner, as Ladybug? As Marinette, sure, he is her best friend. But as Ladybug, they need to save Paris first and be professional with each other, and feelings will just get in the way of their work.

Marinette sighed. Maybe, just maybe, if she had met her kitty first, then she could've fallen for him instead of Adrien. He is funny (she secretly _loves_ his puns), brave, selfless, loyal to a fault and has never let her down nor lied to her. He always puts her first as both Ladybug and Marienette, and that scares her. She is not a hundred percent sure that her identity is still unknown to Chat, but maybe that's just her paranoid mind talking. She doesn't want to find out what would happen if some strange and weird situation makes him choose between Marinette and Ladybug. She giggled. _That will only happen if Marinette and Ladybug found themselves together at the same time, but of course that will never happen as it is impossible because I am both of them after all._

. . . . . . .

Adrien, on the other hand, enjoys his closeness with Marinette the most. Gone was the shy, awkward girl who seems to be very uncomfortable around him. He suspects that it was still about the gum incident, but he's very glad that they both had moved on from that. He enjoys Marinette's caring and adorable personality. In his opinion, she is his first female best friend. Sure, he is friends with Chloé first, but Chloé was his childhood friend, and that is a different matter altogether. Of course, he treasures Chloé's friendship very much - that is the reason why he is still friends with her after all, despite the whole class' persuasion to drop everything with her and be done with the female blonde. He remembers the time when they both had each other to cry with regarding their mothers and be each other's companion to ward off bullies that make fun of them. However, he doesn't understand where Chloé's hostility comes from - they are both in the same situation, but he didn't turn out to be a vain and selfish person who thinks that the world owns them something. The bullies that they were protecting each other from, is now Chloé herself. He really doesn't understand it – in his opinion, Chloé had it better than him – after all, her father loves her very much and would give everything she asked him to, and she has his undivided attention. Gabriel, on the other hand, is a different story. Adrien knows that his father pushes himself away from his one and only son. Sometimes, he thinks that he has lost both parents during that fateful night, not just his _maman._ But he still loves his father very much, even though Gabriel is just a shell of his former self since that story day years ago. Also, his _maman_ asked him to take care of his father. Adrien sighed. Maybe that is why he still loves Chloé as a friend and _a sister_. An annoying, little sister at that, but still a sister none the less. You really can't choose your family, can you? No matter what Gabriel and Chloé's faults are, they are still family. And he loves his family very, _very_ much. Hence, that is why he wants his first female friend and his best female friend to get along with each other, no matter how impossible that might be.

Ladybug.

As Chat, he is still very much in love with his partner. He remembered the time that he de-transformed in an alley but after walking down the street, _just his luck-_ his fans recognized him. ( _Adrien Agreste?! In the flesh!? I love you Adrien! Will you marry me, Adrien?! I want to have your baby! No! I want to have his baby!_ ) They chased after the poor boy, asking for his autograph and putting their hands on whatever body part they could reach. Panicking, he just ran without any destination in mind when suddenly, he felt himself being hoisted up by a firm and strong arm on his stomach and suddenly they were flying – _no, swinging_ – from building to building until they got to his mansion. He directed her to the windows on his room and they went inside. He looked up, and found Ladybug's concerned face staring at him back. Her face is a bit pink, though, but maybe she is just flushed after the physical exertion. After a minute of staring at each other, he decided to break the silence first.

"Uh… Thanks for the rescue there, My-uh, Ladybug."

Was it just a trick of light, but did Ladybug's face just got redder?

"Um, uh, n-no problem, Adrien."

"You… You know me?"

"O-of course! Of course, I know you! I-I mean w-who wouldn't know you? A teenage supermodel and all. Heh heh."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks again, Ladybug." Adrien smiled. Of course, Ladybug knows him, his face is scattered across Paris due to his modelling. For a second there he thought that Ladybug knew him as Chat. However, he can't help but feel sad that Ladybug only knows him as the supermodel, not as the real Adrien that he is. _The real Adrien is Chat Noir, wherein I am free to be what I want to be, not how they instruct me to be. Oh well._ He also noticed that Ladybug's stuttering is kind of familiar. _Why is that very familiar? I am sure I've never heard Ladybug stammer as Chat. I wonder what's wrong with her right now?_ Then he noticed Ladybug still staring at him, suddenly snapped back as if just remembering where she is right now. Face redder than ever, Ladybug took out her yoyo and just smiled at Adrien.

"You're welcome, A-Adrien! Bug out!"

After that, he has been observing his Lady. He still loves her, really. However, his mind keeps on going to another girl that he _is very fond of._ That's why, after he saved Ladybug from getting toasted by Fire Eater some weeks ago, he still got lost in her eyes. However, another bluebell-eyed girl popped into his mind, breaking the spell between him and Ladybug and he just cracked a pun to break the moment between them. Why did he break his moment with his Lady? Never mind that A villain is currently roasting the whole city while they had their "special moment" together, but still, it's a rare occurrence to have something heartfelt with his Lady without said Lady breaking it up and snapping him back to reality. Funnily enough, this time, it was he who broke the moment, and he can't figure out if he had gone insane for doing it. While staring at Ladybug, his mind suddenly went to Marinette, and that he wants to just finish the fight and check on her to see if she is safe.

Adrien smiled. _Marinette._ He is very lucky to have her as a friend, very lucky indeed. Ever since that fateful day, he found out how great Marinette really is. She showed her leadership skills and guided the whole class to be safe despite the storm. She ensured that nothing bad will happen to them and did her very best to coordinate everything until the storm had passed and everyone is safe and sound. She could've left them inside the school – her house is just across the street after all, she could've gone home if she wanted to – but she stayed and helped her classmates and friends even though she didn't need to. Adrien knows that she will do anything for her friends, and he is very lucky indeed to be counted as one of her closest friends… _and maybe something more_ , his mind added.

Adrien frowned. What was he thinking? He loves Ladybug! How can he even think about such things? Such blasphemy! He already promised his heart to his Lady, even though said Lady doesn't take him seriously at all. Maybe it was just because of the similarities he keeps on finding between _his_ Lady and _his_ Princess. Yes, that's right. They are both brave, selfless, smart, intelligent, strong, courageous, dedicated, committed, helpful, kind, sweet… The list could go on and on, and he knows that it is endless. Maybe if he met Marinette first, maybe he could have fallen for her instead. But his Lady had already taken his heart without even knowing it. However, that fact doesn't stop his mind from thinking what-ifs scenarios on his head, and his visits to Marinette during the night.

Adrien enjoys talking with Marinette as Chat Noir. He thinks that as Chat Noir, she really is his best friend, hands down. She appears to be very comfortable around him, and does not treat him any different, which he is very grateful for. She is funny, sassy, fierce, stubborn, sarcastic and at the same time nice and sweet, and Chat just can't get enough of her. But Adrien knows that _Mari - Marinette_ is just a friend because his priority is his Lady first and foremost. His heart already belongs to a certain bug, so there's nothing wrong in being friends with the budding fashion designer, right? _They are just friends, after all._

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooooh! Now they're confused with their feelings! Ladybug or Marinette? Adrien or Chat Noir? Too bad they're not the same person! *wink, wink!* As it is, they're still loyal to their first loves – that is, Marinette to Adrien and Adrien to Ladybug. However, they do acknowledge that** _ **a certain someone**_ **is now occupying a confusingly special place in their minds… and hearts.**

 **Sorry for the late upload! Life suddenly caught up with me and made me** _ **very**_ **busy. I tried my best in putting bits and pieces of the whole love square into writing in this chapter, and I hope I justified each corner of the said love square! Obviously, my favourite corner is Marichat, and Adrinette is in the second place. I hope I did okay with LadyNoir and Ladrien, though! True, there's only a few Ladrien corner out there, but I think maybe it's just because Marichat is cuter and fluffier than all of them combined! That's just my personal opinion though. After all, Adrien and Marinette are still the root of the love square- those dorks! Anyway, I don't know when I will be free again to upload the next chapter- as I've said before this story is already completed and I am just spacing the upload between them. Sudden prompts and inspiration are still welcome, hence I still might change somethings before I upload which contributes to my upload speed. :D :D Until next time!**

 **/jazzflame**


	4. Wrong Side of the Bed

**Disclaimer: As before, nothing belongs to me except the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

. . . . . . .

Adrien does not feel like getting out of bed today. Nope, he does not even want to open his eyes and acknowledge what happened in this day, _seven years ago_. Maybe if he close his eyes hard enough, he could pretend to skip a day in the calendar, and then it could magically come true. _Yeah, right,_ he scoffed. _Like that's going to happen. Maybe I can skip school today? Maybe I can fake being sick instead? But dad-no,_ _ **father**_ _surely wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow anything that could ever tarnish the Agreste name, may it be a small thing or otherwise. Worse, he might make me stop going to school and return being home schooled again. No, I can't let that happen._ With a sigh, he forced his body to get out of bed and turned to his shower. _Maybe if I just let this day flow apathetically, it will go faster and quicker._ He just couldn't catch a break. He had a _very_ long day yesterday, his photoshoot finishing at 11 in the evening, making him miss his patrol with Ladybug. That alone had already made him cranky and irritable. _How can I make her see that I am also a responsible and dependable person beneath all that flirting and puns, if I fail to show up during our patrol together? She'll never take me seriously at this rate. I will never have a chance with her._ But then, he recalled his last conversation with her, which just made his already heavy heart clench painfully.

'

 _ **Flashback**_

"L-Ladybug… I need to tell you something." His partner looked at him inquisitively. _This is it._ "I…I love you."

Ladybug sighed and gently took his hand. She held it for a minute, sighed again, but then she said "I am flattered, Chat. But…but my heart already belongs to Adri-someone else. I love him. Maybe if I had met you first, then maybe… maybe we could have something. You're nice, dependable, friendly, diligent, loyal, dedicated and passionate. If not for… _someone else_ , I could've given you a chance, but nothing can ever sway my love for him." She sighed again. "I value you as my partner and my best friend… It will not be fair to you if a part of my heart also belongs to somebody else already."

Upon hearing that, Chat Noir can feel his heart shatter into thousand tiny pieces. "Can nothing change your mind from l-loving this guy?"

Ladybug stared off at a distance, then sighed again. "No." Ladybug said resolutely. "Even if he doesn't love me like I love him, that's okay. I'll still love him from afar; I've been doing that ever since I met him anyway." She giggled, then turned serious again. "It will not be fair to you, Chat, if I start a relationship with you while my heart still belongs to someone else. You deserve better than that, someone who loves the whole of you, not me with another guy still occupying a piece of my heart. Also, I am content with just being his friend, as long as I am by his side. And," she continued, **"if he ever gets tired of me, even as a friend…"** at this, she smiled at him sincerely. " **…that's the only time that I will ever leave his side and let him be. If being away from him is what makes him happy, that's fine with me. As long as he's happy.** "

Chat Noir just stood there, speechless, as he heard his Lady share her intimate feelings about this guy that she like-no, _**love**_. He could feel the sincerity in her voice, the genuine affection and devotion from the way she speaks about him. _Ladybug is truly selfless. She still loves this guy even though he doesn't notice her. That guy is such a jerk! How could he not notice the perfection that is Ladybug? He's got to be blind or something to miss my Lady's adoration like that._

Taking his silence from her admission as scepticism, Ladybug added, "I'm serious, Chat. **I always keep my promises to my loved ones.** To the important people in my life. So you're stuck with me until you get tired of me, ma petite chaton."

Chat just nodded, still speechless with his Lady's declaration. He just kissed his lady's knuckles and said goodbye after their patrol. His heart hurt-it is still hurting, mind- but he can't do anything about it. He can't force his Lady to love him, and he knows that he can't compete with his Lady's mystery guy from the way she spoke about him. Defeated, he leaped back to his home to get ready for bed, sure that he is going to cry himself to sleep following this night's revelations.

 _ **End Flashback**_

'

"She might think that I am taking her rejection personally! What if she thinks I'm unprofessional? Or unreliable?" Despite being turned away romantically, he still wants Ladybug to like him as a friend and partner. _Even if Ladybug doesn't love me like I love her, I will still be by her side no matter what happens. Like how she is with her mystery guy. Even though it hurts._

He took the sleeping Plagg who's still out like a light from eating himself into food coma last night, and gently placed him inside his jacket. He sighed. _I wish this day will end already._

After breakfast, he noticed something different when Nathalie handed him his schedule for the day. "Um, Nathalie? There seems to be something wrong with my schedule. The afternoon slots are all cleared, and it doesn't say if I have a photoshoot or if it's my free time on it."

"Sorry about that, Adrien. Your father just called me minutes ago, he just said that something came up and that I am to clear your schedule after class for this event-oh, here he is now."

Gabriel Agreste's strict and scowling face appeared on Nathalie's tablet. "Adrien," he said without preamble. "There's going to be a big event this evening. You will need to prepare for it immediately after your class. This is very important; international media will also have a coverage for this matter. I expect you to be on your best behaviour for it. Do I make myself clear?"

Adrien is always on his best behaviour when it comes to his father, but he didn't dare voice it out loud. "Yes, father."

His father's face disappeared from the tablet without any goodbye. _What else is new._ "I'm going to school now, Nathalie. I'll come home straight after class to prepare for this mysterious event."

Nathalie felt bad for the boy, but she knew that if she showed any care or concern for him, his father will definitely do _something_ about it. Which will just worsen the situation, both for her and Adrien-especially for Adrien. So, she just nodded. When she saw Adrien seated inside the car, she muttered, "Take care, Adrien. I'm sure Emilie is watching over you right now, especially on this day."

. . . . . . .

"Marinette, WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Ah? Waaaah I'm LATE!"

Marinette Dupain-Cheng rushed to get ready for school. "I can't be late today! I want to see Adrien before class! That's our only special time together!"

The ladybug kwami started to giggle. "Your _special time together?"_

Marinette ignored her kwami's giggling. "Yes! I will get there when he and Nino will meet, do their bro-code fist bump, then Alya will push me towards their direction, I will be back stuttering unintelligibly in front of him if I get too nervous, then he will ask me if I'm all right, then he might touch my hand if I fall to the ground if Alya pushes me too hard, then he and Nino will finally ascend the stairs and go inside the classroom, with Alya and I walking behind them, me marvelling at the perfection that is Adrien Agreste."

"Wow, Marinette, you seem to have his schedule really memorized. You're _really_ passionate about Adrien, huh? He is your one and only, isn't he?"

Marinette paused. She remembered what she said to Chat. "Yes, Tikki. Adrien is the only one for me. I feel guilty in breaking Chat's heart, but I meant what I said. My heart can only belong to Adrien. It's true, though, that if I had met him before Adrien, we could have something, but… I won't change what happened over anything." It's true. Her little kitty had grown on her during their time in saving Paris together. She trusts him with her life, but her heart is another thing. She hopes that Chat will be okay with just being her best friend. She _cannot_ live without Chat in her life. _It's also true, though. There are some things that I've told Chat in confidence that I haven't even told Alya. I hope that he's still not angry for what I've said that night… He didn't show up for our patrol last night…_

"Marinette, YOU'RE LATE!"

"I'm late, I'm late! Bye, _maman!_ See you later! Love you!" She said, rushing down the stairs and out of their house, closing the bakery door hastily.

. . . . . . .

When Marinette made it to school, she saw Alya already waiting for her, and Adrien just alighting from one of their family cars. _Whew. Just in time._ But then she noticed that Adrien seems sort of…down. "Alya? Do you think Adrien is a little bit… sad today?"

Alya looked at Adrien's face, and agreed with her best friend. "Sunshine doesn't look like Sunshine anymore." She looked at Marinette, and grinned. "Maybe you can help cheer him up, then." She pushed Marinette towards the blonde boy, making her stumble in front of him.

"H-hi, A-Adrien. N-nice t-today, ah, y-you s-seeing," she stuttered helplessly. _Why did Alya push me without any warning? Great, my stammering is back._ In the background, Alya facepalmed so hard for her best friend.

Adrien just looked at her without saying a word, then proceeded to ascend the stairs. Nino just looked at his best friend, clearly confused by his behaviour. He just shrugged apologetically at Marinette and followed his best bro to class.

"What was that?" Alya asked Marinette.

Marinette is hurt by Adrien's brush-off, but she decided not to dwell on it. "I have no idea. I hope Adrien's all right…"

. . . . . . .

After class, Adrien was nudged by Nino. "Dude," he started. "What was that?"

Adrien was puzzled. "What was what?"

"Dude! You just brushed off Marinette earlier, before class. That's not like you at all, bro."

Adrien widened his eyes. Did he just brush off one of his friends? Especially the sweet and shy Marinette? He can't remember…Oh yeah! Earlier this morning, he did! He was so deep in thought about his father's "big event" this evening, combined with his mother's anniversary of disappearance, and with Ladybug's rejection of him, that he is not in his usual state of mind today. "I'm sorry, Nino. I'm just not in my right mind today." It's just that… I had a very long photoshoot yesterday, and then my Lady-I mean, someone special to me rejected me albeit gently, also my father has this mysterious big event this evening and he expects me to be on my best behaviour, as if I've been anything less when it comes to him… And to top it all… It's the anniversary…when my mother disappeared, seven years ago.

"Dude."

Adrien looked at him.

"Dude… That's heavy, bro. That's really big. I don't envy you right now, man. But," Nino took a deep breath. "You can't take it out on Marinette. She doesn't know what's troubling you, and I bet she was just going to ask how you are today."

Adrien sighed. "You're right, Nino. It's not right to take this all out on Marinette. Especially not as someone as kind and sweet as her." Then Adrien blushed. _Where did that came from?_ It seems that Nino also heard what he said, for he turned Adrien to see his face clearly.

"DUDE! What was that?"

"What was what?" He tried to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me! What did you say about Marinette?"

Adrien knew that he couldn't escape an inquisitive and curious Nino. _Better just admit it then._ "Um, I said that she's a kind and sweet girl?"

"Yes! Yes bro! Have you finally figured it out? Do you now see Marinette's feelings for you?"

"Figured out what?" _What's he talking about?_ "What feelings?"

Nino facepalmed, _hard._ "Duudeeee. I hate to be breaking Alya's trust in me on this one, but I can't keep it quiet any longer. Marinette's like, crushing on you for a couple of years now. _Hard._ Ever since you started attending school. She's always stuttering and stammering in your presence because of her ginormous crush on you, bro! And," he looked around, watching for any eavesdroppers, "she _made you a scarf for your birthday._ Remember the blue one, the one that you thought came from your father? Alya told me that Marinette was supposed to give your gift to you after class, but then Chloe came and pushed her away, then you had your fencing practice, so she and Alya just delivered it to your home instead." Then Nino muttered, "And then I became the Bubbler, and you know the rest."

Adrien couldn't believe his ears. "Wait, what? Are you for real?"

"Of course, I'm for real, dude! Have I ever lied to you? That's against the bro code, you know? And why would I lie about something like that, man? And before you ask why she didn't tell you about her gift, well, she saw you with it being so happy thinking that it came from your father, that she didn't have the heart to tell you the truth about it. If you don't believe me, when you get home, take a long hard look on your scarf and see if she has any signature on it. Everybody knows she always signs her design, after all." Nino snickered. "Chloe found that out the hard way."

He couldn't believe it, one of his best friends, the sweetest, kindest girl he had ever known, _Marinette_ , is crushing on him? And made him a scarf for his birthday that he thought came from his father? He thought that his father commissioned one of his junior designers to make it for him! He saw the scarf, it truly was expertly-made, each stitch precise and meticulous and just _knitted with care._ He knows how hard it is to knit, and he appreciates that Marinette decided to give him a hand-made present for his birthday. He doesn't want anything from a store, he can buy that anytime. But a handmade gift truly shows how much a person cares for you with all the time and effort poured into making it.

He loves Ladybug, that is already a fact. But Marinette…

If he didn't meet Ladybug as Chat Noir, maybe… Maybe he's already with her right now. Mari's a nice, sweet girl, and he notices how kind she is to everybody, encouraging and inspiring their classmates and friends especially when they need it the most. Sure, she is shy and stutters whenever she talks with him, but he noticed that she has no problem talking to anybody else in the room except for him. Smiling slightly, he realized that he _does_ _hold some affection_ for the designer, it was overshadowed by his love for Ladybug. Marinette is a very good friend, and he can't think of any instances that that girl has bullied or became mean to any of their friends and classmates. Instead, she is always defending others against the class meanies, mainly Chloe. Speaking of Chloe, sure, she and Chloe doesn't get along, but she had never raised to Chloe's baits and always takes the higher road during their arguments. That girl has no mean bone in any part of her body.

 _And he just brushed her off like that!_

"There's Marinette, dude. Listen," Nino nudged him. "You may not like Mari the way she likes you, _not right now anyway,_ but she deserves at least an apology for your brush-off this morning. You might have tons of problems today, but Marinette has nothing to do with any of it, okay? You're my best bro and all, but I've known Mari since kindergarten and primary school, and she doesn't deserve that kind of cold treatment from you."

"You're right, Nino. I'll apologise to her right now. And I'm going to make it up to her."

. . . . . . .

"Girl, are you sure you're all right? With Adrien earlier-"

"I'm fine, Alya. I promise. I was a bit hurt, I admit, but maybe Adrien just had a bad morning today. Anyway, I need to be going home now. My parents had a special order and they need help with the bakery-" she stopped when she heard someone shouting her name.

"Marinette! Hey Marinette! Mari!"

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Adrien trying to catch up with them, Nino not far behind. "Marinette! I, uh, I just want to apologise for this morning. I was rude and totally brushed you off like that. I was just having a bad day-er, make that a few couple of days, and I didn't notice that I became a total jerk to you this morning. I want to make it up to you by er, ah, inviting you to my dad's big event this evening, with me. I know that it will not be a total bummer if I have a friend there with me tonight." Adrien finished off with a smile.

Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Adrien, the one and only love of her life, asked her out tonight for his father's super important event? _Is it a date?_ Granted, he asked her out as friends, but still! "I-er, ah, um, ah-"

Alya, bless her, came to save her from making an embarrassing blunder in the nick of time. "Of course she can go, Adrien! Pick her up at 7, you know where to go! Well then, we need to prepare for it, right? Bye Nino! Marinette will see you later, Adrien!" And with that Alya dragged her best friend away to start preparing for the evening. Adrien just smiled and looked at Nino.

"Dude. Is that a date-date?"

Adrien blushed. "N-no! I mean, is it? I mean, it's just that, I, I-" He stuttered, blushing heavily. _When did he start stuttering, when it comes to Marinette, of all people? She's just a friend, right? I love Ladybug! But… Ladybug already has a special someone in her heart…_

"Dude! It seems like you are also crushing on Marinette! Your best bro approves wholeheartedly!" Then Nino whispered to Adrien, trying to be intimidating. "But if you hurt her, _in any way_ , you will have to answer to me, dude. Marinette's like a little sister to me now. Ever since I got over my crush on her and ended up with Alya, I realized how caring she is to me and to all our classmates and friends. You can't blame me for going big-brother overprotective on her dude, with all that kindness and sweetness she exudes." He then snickered. "If anyone's going to end up with her, though, I sure will put my vote on you. I know that you'll take care of her properly. And will never hurt her. _Right?_ "

"O-of course, Nino! You can kick my butt if I hurt her in any way. That is, if Alya saves you some of my behind to kick after she's finished with me if ever I make Marinette cry."

"Good to know we're on the same page, dude! And that Alya has your permission to kick you behind, as you've called it," Nino snickered, "if you hurt Mari in any way. There's your ride, man. Better prepare for it now while still early! Don't want your Pops bursting a vein if one of your shoelaces accidentally becomes untied later tonight."

"Ha,ha. Very funny." He smiled. "Thanks, Nino. Wish me luck!"

"You just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, man. The past, while important, should not control the present and shape the future." Nino said wisely. Then he added, "You don't need luck, bro! You're _the_ Adrien Agreste! Bad luck has no effect on you!"

Adrien just continued to smile and wave goodbye to his best bud. _If you only knew, Nino. If you only knew._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies!**

 **So, this chapter is the beginning of the drama in this story! *cue evil laugh* With that in mind, however, there will still be some light and sweet moments between the characters though I will not say who! Of course, Marinette and Adrien are already a given, but also some dramatic but feel-good scenes will still happen with some characters. In addition, there will be a character from the show that I've decided to redeem in this fanfiction in my own way. Stay tuned for that!**

 **What Ladybug said to Chat Noir in this chapter is very ironic, don't you think? She said that he deserves someone who loves him as a whole, not as just Chat Noir. Little does she know that she already does- she harbours affection and cares for Noir with all his playfulness & mischievousness, and loyal and caring self, but also loves his alter ego Adrien with all his silent strength and determination and integrity and reserved but dedicated persona. **_**If she only knew… *sigh*.**_ **This is sooo bad, it's actually sooooo good! *cue evil laugh again***

 **Also, take note of Ladybug's vow to Chat regarding her…love. That she will leave him be if he asks it of her. Just to make him happy. I'm not saying anything more, just remember that tidbit, okay?**

 **Now, have you noticed Nino's wisdom in this chapter? Quite fitting for some of my future plans for his character development. *wink, wink!* I guess you can all guess what I plan to do with his role in my story.**

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon!**

 **/jazzflame**


	5. Cendrillon et son Prince Charmant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I am not making any kind of profit for this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alya! What should I wear, what should I wear?! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

"Calm down, girl." Alya sighed. "Stop panicking. What do you mean you have nothing to wear? You're a fashion designer, surely you must have something inside your closet that you've designed for an emergency-special occasion just like for this one."

"Huh..Uh… Yes! I remember! I have one! I just finished it last week, but totally forgot about it because of the akuma- I-I mean, because of s-school w-works! T-that's it!" Marinette fibbed, hoping that Alya bought it. Thankfully, Alya just shrugged and looked expectantly at her. "R-right! I'll go get it right now!"

It was an elegant little black dress that is very stylish but still modest and appropriate for a formal event. It has an emerald-green accent on the linings, making the look very timeless and classic. Alya's jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "Girl, that thing is be-a-u-tiful! Is that Chat Noir-inspired? That dress is absolutely gorgeous!"

Marinette smiled shyly. Truthfully, she was inspired by her partner in making this dress. It happened when Chat yet again took a hit for her and was wounded very badly. She was still crying when her miraculous made everything back to normal and healed Chat, and then she punched him on the shoulders and scolded him for putting his life at risk for her. Chat just smiled at her without his usual smirk and puns and said that he will gladly take any hits for her, just to keep his Lady safe. And that was before his _revelation_ to her. _Oh, Chaton. I don't deserve you. If only I've met you first instead of Adrien, then maybe we could've been together._

"Hello, Mari! Earth to Marinette!"

"Uh? Oh, what? What were you saying, Alya?"

"I was just saying that I'm now going downstairs to help your parents with the bakery. I really want to help you prepare, but I know that you will still be able to make yourself gorgeous without my help anyway." Alya winked at her.

"About that, Alya… Are you sure that you're okay with helping my parents today? I don't want to trouble you or anything…" She trailed off.

"Are you serious, girl? Now that Adrien asked you out, I can't let this pass just like that! I _volunteered_ , in case you didn't notice, so that you can go with your Prince Charming this evening! Besides," Alya smirked slyly, "don't think that this will be free, girl. I expect you to give me all he _dirty_ details once you get back from your date tonight, agreed?"

"ALYA! There's no _dirty_ details that's going to happen!" Marinette exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"All right girl, I was just riling you up. I expect you to give me _all_ the details of your date tonight, is that better?"

"Ha-ha. But a bit better. Seriously though, Alya. Thank you."

"No prob. It's Friday anyway, so I can do everything else that needs to be done on the weekend. Now, I am going downstairs now while you prepare. See you later." The girls hugged quickly, then Alya shut the door behind her.

Marinette smiled. Alya surely is the best friend a girl could ever had. Then she noticed the time. _I still have an extra couple of hours,_ she thought. _I don't need too much time to prepare anyway, and I know what I'm going to wear, so how could I kill time?_ Alya didn't want her to help with the bakery at all, saying that with her clumsiness she might get dirty and sweaty and that _will not just do_ before her date with all-time love of her life. She sighed. Then she noticed some of her design materials on the table. _Maybe I can make something for Adrien as a thank you gift for inviting me tonight. What about a friendship bracelet?_ _He did ask me as his friend tonight, and isn't it better if we get to know each other as friends first and see what will happen after? So, if ever we didn't work out, our friendship is still okay with each other._ And with that, Marinette started to work.

.

. . . . . . .

.

She was just finishing her gift when a _tap-tap-tap_ noise startled her. "What was that-Chat! What are you doing here?!" She glanced around, hoping that neither her parents nor Alya heard her exclaim and decided to check on her. Thankfully, her door stayed close after waiting for a couple of minutes.

Adrien was still feeling guilty with the way he treated Marinette. So he decided to see her as Chat before Adrien to see if she was truly okay. Because of his bad morning earlier today, and him feeling too restless to stay and wait in the mansion until the start of the event, Adrien decided to check up on his princess. He was worried that Nino just said those things to guilt-trip him for hurting – albeit unintentionally- one of his oldest friends, and Adrien wasn't sure if all of those things were true. He was not able to check the scarf because the maid took it out for laundry that was way overused and was staring to smell- _not my fault I always use it._ Adrien snickered internally. Also, he thought about what Nino also said about the bluenette's feelings for him. Marinette, crushing on him? Technically, it was Alya who agreed with his invitation, and the girl had already dragged Marinette before the she could even reply. She might still be angry at him, and he needs to have a heads-up as Chat before meeting her as Adrien for their dateso that he can grovel and apologise more to truly make it up to her _._ He blushed. _Date? Where did that come from? It's not a date! It's a not date-date!_ He shook his head. "Er, um, hi Princess. I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to visit my favourite civilian in all of Paris." He winked. "How are you?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Really, Chat?" When her partner just winked at her some more, she sighed. "Come inside, Kitty. Somebody might see you, and I don't have time for any chit- _chat_ from nosy neighbours." She said, opening the latch and gesturing for Chat to follow her.

"Was that a pun? Am I now rubbing on to you, Princess? That's amazi-" Chat wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw his civilian face on the many posters on the wall inside his Princess's room.

"Chat? Are you okay?" Marinette asked worriedly when she noticed Chat's pause.

"P-Princess, I- ehem." Chat blushed profusely. Fortunately it went unnoticed because of his mask, but then he smirked, coming back to his usual self. _Maybe she doesn't hate me after all._ _Is Nino maybe actually saying the truth?_ "Who's this guy, Princess? Who's this pretty boy on your wall?"

"Don't call him pretty boy, Chat." _It's hot stuff, if you must know._ She snickered internally. "That's my friend, Adrien Agreste."

"Oh yeah, the model. _Just a friend,_ my Princess? By the looks of it, it seems like you have a crush on pretty boy here." Adrien fished, thinking back on Nino's words earlier that day. At Marinette's blush, he also felt himself redden, but then he tried to play it off by laughing at the posters scornfully. "Whatever did you see in him? I'm sure that he's just a spoiled, little rich boy, only liked by his looks, but with zero friends and unloved by others who can't see past his wealth and face and -"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Huh? Princess? What-"

Marinette pushed back Chat's shoulder with surprising strength, and he stumbled back to her bed. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Adrien again, you-you alley cat! He's one of the sweetest, kindest, most humble person that I've ever met! I will not let you dirty his name even with your words!" Then her face turned soft, thinking about Adrien. "This seems like a fangirl crush, but it's not." She looked at Chat. "When I first met him, I hated his guts. You see, he is friends with Chloe, the meanest girl in our class, and when I first saw him, I thought that he was putting gum on my seat, just like what Chloe would do."

"I did not let him explain himself, and just assumed the worst of him. Later, when class ended, it was raining. And despite me being unfair to him, he gave me his umbrella, so I can go home. He then said that he was just removing the gum from my seat, and that he would like us to be friends, even though I gave him a bad impression of myself with the gum incident." She giggled. "Since then, I've been crushing on him so hard. He's so nice, polite, sweet and kind, and he always helps other people in need. He doesn't let his fame get over his head, and he is very down-to-earth and very humble. He doesn't use his fame or money to get what he wants unlike some people," Marinette grumbled, thinking about Chloe, "simply put, he is not only a very good friend, but also a very good person inside out. He still loves his father and is always trying to make him happy. He sacrifices a lot just to make other people happy. Sometimes though, he looks lonely, and I just want to hug him very tight and comfort him whenever his eyes get deep and sad. He does that because he doesn't want to bother other people with his burdens. He's selfless like that. His looks and talents are just a kind of bonus, but his personality is what really had drawn me in to him." She finished with a smile full of sincere affection.

Chat's jaw dropped after Marinette had finished her declaration. She just- _wow._ He's speechless. _I can't believe Marinette feels that strongly about me. How could I have been so blind? I was pinning after Ladybug, but here is another wonderful girl who thinks the world of me, and I've been oblivious to it ever since!_ But Ladybug is his one and only, but Marinette is just simply amazing. _W-what am I feeling? I'm torn between Ladybug and Marinette! -_ "I, erm, ahm.. That's…That's quite something, princess. You must really l-love this guy."

Marinette snapped back to reality. _Focus, Marinette! You already hurt his feelings before as Ladybug, but now you're also creeping the guy out with your stalker tendencies! At least he knows my crush as Marinette. If Ladybug was the one who blabbed about Adrien, he might just break seeing the love of his life gush about another boy._

"I do, Chat." But she frowned. "But I know that it will be just simply like that, we can't be more than friends. How could he like me, plain old, boring, clumsy Marinette? I become a stuttering, stammering mess whenever I am with him! Besides, I'm just a simple girl, I'm not someone special or rich or famous. He can never love me back the way I love him… But then, I am still content with being just his friend if that's what he wants." Marinette sighed deeply. **"if he ever gets tired of me, even as a friend, that's the only time that I will ever leave his side. I will let him be if being away from him is what makes him happy.** "

Chat just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Don't say that, Princess! I think you're wonderful, kind, sweet, adorable and perfect! You have a big heart, you're always helping other people in need, you always cheer them up and give them encouraging words whenever they feel sad or lonely! You must have prevented numerous people already from being akumatized just by helping them when they're hurt! Don't ever think that you're not someone amazing, because you really are."

Marinette smiled. "Thank you, Chat. You're a great friend." Then she noticed something. "How did you know about my friends and classmates? Have you been stalking me, kitty cat?"

"What? No! What made you think that? Oh, look at the time! I need to get going now, Princess! See you next time!"

She looked at the clock. "It's time already?! I need to change, quickly! Don't think that this is the last time we'll talk about this, you alley cat!" She shouted playfully on his retreating body. _Chat really cheered me up. He's such a good friend. He didn't pun or joked when he said that to me… And I know that Adrien and I have no chance in getting together in real life, he can't possible fall in love with plain old me. Maybe… Maybe Chat and I could have something, after all?_

 _._

. . . . . . .

.

Adrien fixed his tie nervously, standing in front of the bakery, gathering up the courage to ring the doorbell. _I can do this, I can do this! So what if I just heard her confess to me her love for my other self? Her wonderful, amazing, selfless self has a crush on ME! And she likes-no,_ _ **loves**_ _me for ME! Not for my looks or my fame or my money, but for my personality… She saw the real me, not someone who I'm pretending to be! Maybe…Maybe I could allow myself to love somebody besides Ladybug after all?_

He was brought out of musings when the door suddenly opened on his face. "Huh-Alya?"

Alya just smirked at him. "It's been very painful watching you from the window shuffling and sighing, sunshine. Painful, yet amusing." Alya giggled. "Anyway, come on inside. Mari's just finishing getting ready and her mom has already called her down from her room. Let's just wait for her here."

"O-okay. Thanks, Alya." Adrien smiled.

He was looking down at his feet, contemplating about his newfound feelings for his _friend_ _Marinette_ , when he heard the opening of a door, and Mrs. Cheng's gasp of happiness.

"Oh, my darling, look at you!"

He looked up, then he felt like his breath was suddenly knocked out of him. _Marinette is gorgeous._ Her hair is hanging loosely around her shoulders, some strands curled alluringly and framed her face beautifully. She has a light make-up on, not too much, just enough to enhance her already lovely face. Her accessories consist of a set of pearl earrings and a simple pearl necklace, further complimenting the elegant and classy look of her dress. And her dress - _is that a Chat Noir-inspired dress she's wearing_? Black overall with emerald-green accents placed stylishly in just the right places. Adrien couldn't believe that it is possible to fall further in love with this girl tonight. _Love… I love Marinette?!_

He gasped with that revelation and felt all eyes on the room turned to look at him. "I-ah, I, um, M-Marinette, um-" he took a deep breath. "You simply look _stunning_ , Mari." He said sincerely, meaning every word. "I feel honoured going with you tonight."

Marinette blushed heavily, clearly flustered. "Y-you l-look t-too t-tonight h-handsome- I mean, uh," she cleared her throat, still blushing. "Y-you look handsome tonight too, A-Adrien. N-not that you don't look h-handsome everyday-"

"Okay, lovebirds! Time's a -ticking, you both look gorgeous, now can we take your picture so that you can get going already?" Alya playfully joked, looking at her best friend and other friend. She pushed them nearer to each other then said "Cheese!"

Adrien still blushing, placed his arm around Marinette's shoulder, making her blush more heavily. Alya captured the moment and saved it on her phone. "I'll send you both a copy as a memento for this night. Enjoy, you guys!" And with a smirk, she added, "And don't forget your promise, girl. All the deets!" She winked.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and blushed.

"S-shall we?" Adrien gestured towards the car, holding out his hand.

Marinette smiled shyly. "W-we shall."

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go!**

 **I originally enitled this chapter "To The Ball", but that is just SO cliché! So I changed the title to Cinderella and Her Prince Charming in French. I just asked Google for the translation, is it correct? I've been in love with the French Language for as long as I can remember, and I am trying to teach myself using phone apps so good ole' me can learn it. Given that English is not my native/first language, I am happy to say that I can now read some not too complicated French sentences and phrases. However, I don't have anyone to practice speaking it with, so that's a project that still needs a LOT of improvement to do so. However, it's not a priority, so it's all okay. :D**

 **Going back, Mari is obviously like Cinderella as being invited to the ball of the elites; Alya is her fairy godmother in the sense that she made it possible for Mari to be able to go to the ball by taking over her chores at home and keeping her calm and encouraging her, and of course Adrien is our very own Prince Charming who still doesn't know the real identity of Marinette and Ladybug. Hmmmn. Maybe a new story based on Cinderella will be a good project? :D**

 **I just love Marichat! That is totally my OTP! I'm not sure why, but maybe because that's the part of their personality wherein they can be just themselves – Marinette doesn't have to be a role model to anyone, her actions are not scrutinized and watched in any blog, she doesn't have an old man wanting her earrings, and the responsibility of saving Paris is at the back of her mind. As Marinette, she can just worry about normal girl stuff- going to school, wanting to see her crush, standing up to school bullies, helping her classmates and friends, and also helping her parents with the bakery. She doesn't have to always stay strong and carry the burden of keeping Paris safe from monsters. As for Adrien, Chat Noir is his outlet – where he can release any kind of inhibitions and just be himself. No restrictions from his father, no suffocating schedule and responsibility to uphold the family name, no one to judge his puns and no need to maintain a perfect scion facade to anyone. They like their counterpart because they show them who they truly are – As Marinette, she knows that Adrien knows who she really is, not the glorified but more confident part of her as Ladybug who always needs to be perfect and be a role model to the citizens. As Chat Noir, Adrien knows that Ladybug sees him as who he really is, not the perfect glossy persona that the rest of the world sees from his magazine articles and numerous advertisements. For Adrien, the mask is a way for freedom, to be who he really wants to be, while for Marinette, the mask is a responsibility where a lot of things are expected from her. They want somebody to love them in their most genuine identity Marinette as a normal girl and Chat Noir as a carefree and happy-go-lucky guy.**

 **That's just my opinion about this matter, sorry for psycho-analysing this stuff. :D**

 **(And that I'm really just a sucker for scenes of Mari baring her feeling for Adrien to Chat Noir. 3 )**

 **I also can't resist how wrong Marinette was! if only Ladybug was the one who told Chat about her feelings to Adrien…What might have happened? Will he reveal himself to her? Jump to conclusions and make assumptions? Be ecstatic, sad, depressed? So many possibilities!**

 **I tried to describe Mari's dress, but I'm not a fashion designer, so I can't describe her clothes in great detail. Sorry.**

 **Alya is truly Marinette's best friend. I can imagine Alya doing something like this for Marinette, so I don't think this is OOC for her.**

 **Adrien is still as oblivious as ever, that's why he still had a hard time believing Mari has feelings for him. This will give him problems in the future, for sure. *hint hint***

 **I will try to update every 9 days to moderate the remaining chapters until the end of the year, but it will still depend on my schedule though. I still need to take some exams so I need to focus on that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! Stay tuned! You'll be seeing Madame Agreste at the ball, I promise!**

 **Cheers!**

 **/jazzflame**


	6. That's Not in the Script

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – just the plot. Oh, and Eloise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She moved with grace- manners and charm on full blast while navigating the floor. Years of etiquette lessons still etched on her mind, she executed a charming nod of her head which signalled a warm reception to another guest but still distant enough to prevent the receiver from starting a conversation. She remembers how she grew up with a full schedule of lessons from sunrise to sunset, her parents insisting to get her the best education from all things that matter, which include lessons on manners and etiquette. She is no stranger to high society gatherings, having them since childhood, most of the time inside their own mansion, but also being invited into other people's houses. That's how she met her husband; she was trying to hide from the other people who wants to ogle at the little heiress. She escaped outside to the veranda hiding from other guests and taking a little break for the sake of her sanity. Her future husband found her there, and they just simply clicked and talked about anything and everything under the stars and she found out that he was an aspiring fashion designer and he found out that she's a little heiress to their family's business but she doesn't want to continue down that road and she simply just want to break the mould and what is expected of her. He told her that nobody believes that he can be a great designer but that he will still apply for an internship under a great label until he can start his own. She, in turn, shared that she is thinking of being an actress, a totally different career from the business and finance history of her family, and the first to be in the show business from their clan. They decided to stay in touch after that night. And the rest, as they say, is history.

She observed her surroundings full of the elite and socialites. _I'm so happy for you, mon ange. I know that you could do it._ She looked around, looking for her two men. _I just want to see if you and mon choupinou are happy even without me. If you both are, then there's no reason to ruin your happiness, is there?_

All the lights suddenly turned off, and a spotlight shined on the makeshift stage in the centre of the ballroom. She found her husband and son standing there, both looking as handsome as ever, and both with two ladies standing by their sides. _Mon choupinou has a girlfriend already? He's grown up so fast… Mon ange… Is that Eloise? What is she doing here? Is…is she with mon ange right now?_ She decided to stop jumping into conclusion and just to wait patiently to the big announcement of the night. _There's a reason my husband called this press conference, after all._ She decided to wait in the shadows and just decide her what her next action will be based on the announcement. Maybe she can even talk to her husband and son after all of this is over. _Maybe._

"Ladies, and gentlemen." Gabriel started. "Thank you for coming here tonight. All of us in the Agreste company fully appreciates your presence here in this ballroom. The reason for this conference is that the Agreste group of companies, along with the Salignac Corporation, has a big announcement to make." He looked at Eloise, gesturing her to take the microphone. He looks at his son, a silent message to behave loud and clear. He raised a single eyebrow at his…date for tonight. He remembers Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the winner of his derby hat contest, but said nothing. He knows that the girl has great talent and is very responsible and hardworking as evidenced by her creations. He can't fault her with anything at the moment, and she looks good in her dress for tonight, which is no doubt designed and made by herself. He has no problem with her right now, and he doubt that the press can say anything bad about her also, so he didn't mind his son's… _date_ , for the moment.

Eloise Salignac gracefully took the microphone from Gabriel Agreste's hand and smiled at the cameras. "Thank you again, everyone, for coming. It is our pleasure to announce the merging of the Agreste Group of Companies and the Salignac Corportion for this coming fall's new campaign." Polite but numerous applause broke out, reporters typing rapidly into their phones and tablets. The Salignac Corporation, though not yet in the same level as the Agreste brand, is rapidly rising above other competitions and is favoured highly not only by the Parisian elites, but also by the privileged socialites in other parts of the world as well. It is not wrong to say that given a few years' time, it will also reach the same level of the Agreste brand that it is in today globally.

Gabriel turned to get the microphone from Eloise, but she turned away from him and cleared her throat, getting everybody's attention yet again. "It is also _my_ personal pleasure to announce something else." She smiled charmingly. "I am very overjoyed and pleased to announce that Gabriel Agreste and I-," here, she fluttered her eyelashes to the press, "- _ **are engaged to be married.**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Pandemonium broke inside the ball room.

.

.

.

.

.

 _WHAT THE-._

 _WHAT THE FUDGE-._

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUDGE WAS THAT?!_

Adrien couldn't believe his ears. _His father, engaged? His father, getting married? Is this what he meant when he said that I am to be in my best behaviour?_ Adrien, bless him, decided to give his father the benefit of the doubt and awaited his father's reaction before doing anything that he might regret. He turned to look at his father and noticed that all eyes on the ballroom are also turned to the elder Agreste. He tightened his hold on Marinette's hand, just realizing that he grasped her hand when Eloise made that very surprising-no, _shocking_ announcement.

Gabriel Agreste felt trapped. _What in the blazes did that woman think she's doing?! Is she out of her mind?!_ But with his perfect poker face, he quickly debated what he is going to say. _I can't afford to look like the bad guy here, it's going to ruin my name and reputation if I deny her announcement… But I have no intention of ever marrying again… But I can't also commit social suicide not just for me personally but for the company that I've tried so hard to build since_ _ **she**_ _disappeared…_ With a miniscule sigh, he plastered a fake and forced smile on his face. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Eloise and I are just recently engaged, and it is just ah-a surprising development in our lives." He saw that Eloise flashed her ring finger, sporting an empress cut diamond tastefully adorned with rubies. _That wench. She planned this! At least her ring looks okay. I do not want to be seen lacking the taste to pick out an engagement ring, imagined or otherwise._ Out of the corner of her eyes, he saw familiar golden locks on the corner of the room. He couldn't see the woman's face because it was dark, but he felt something…stirring in his chest when he saw it. _E-Emilie? It can't be._ He shook his head. _There's no way she can be here. I must have taken too much champagne,_ he thought.

Applause greeted his confirmation, far livelier this time, and he and Eloise toasted their champagne flutes together. Flashes of cameras illuminated the stage where they were standing. Reporters buzzed about the news, while the elites whispered amongst themselves. Gabriel is known for his cold and unapproachable demeanour, and little is known about his personal life. Well, except that he is – _or was it was? -_ married and has a son who models his brand. The rest that the public knows about him is that he is a very brilliant designer to the fashion world - a difficult man to please, an unapproachable but a perfectionist boss to his employees, and a ruthless businessman to his associates. This grand announcement about his personal life is surely a _very shocking_ development, if not unexpected at all. _Nobody has ever seen the man smile, for goodness' sake!_

Gabriel looked at his son and noticed that Adrien is looking very pale. He hopes that the boy wouldn't faint right there and then and humiliate the company. Just his luck, a reporter asked Adrien the question he had been dreading to hear. _Don't embarrass me, Adrien._

"Adrien! Adrien Agreste, as the only son- _heir and scion-_ of Gabriel Agreste, what do you feel about this _very unexpected and surprising_ turn of events?"

Adrien looked at his father, then forcefully smiled at the reporter. "I-I am happy for my father and his new fiancée… And I wish them all the best. And," he looked at Eloise, "W-Welcome to the family, E-Eloise."

And with this, Gabriel noticed the familiar golden locks ran away from the ballroom. He tried following her with his eyes, but she had already disappeared before he could take a closer look at her.

.

. . . . . . .

.

Emilie hid herself inside one of the stalls in the ladies' room. She willed herself to stop the tears from falling. _What do you expect, Emilie? Gabriel is still young, he can find love with other people… And Eloise is not that bad; in fact, Eloise is a good person and I am sure that she will take care of Gabriel and Adrien very well. But…_ She paused. _Mon ange looked surprised when Eloise made her second announcement._ She knows her husband, she knows the meaning of every twitch and flinch and grimace on his husband's face. _Was it just a publicity stunt? A set-up?_ She sighed, blowing her nose gently. _I need to speak to him before I leave. Just to ensure that I don't misunderstand anything. If all of this is true, well… I can go away and let my family finally be happy…. Even if it means that I'm not going to be part of it anymore._

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, guys! Here's Chapter 6! Emilie finally made another appearance!**

 **I know I said on the last chapter that I'll be updating every 9 weeks or so, but yeah, life happened and sadly I was not able to deliver. But, everything worked out just fine, hence I'm back in the MLB universe! Oh yeah. To make it up to you dear readers, I will upload another chapter after this one in just a few minutes.**

 **It's nice to be back!**

 **-jazzflame**


	7. (They Say) I Did Something Bad

**Disclaimer: I just own Eloise. As for the rest, sadly not.**

* * *

.

Gabriel quickly excused himself and Eloise, and maneuvered themselves inside one of the offices outside the ballroom. "What was that?!" He growled, looking dangerous.

Eloise just looked at him, unphased by his dangerous aura. "It's a great publicity for the line, plus you cannot honestly say that this is something that you do not want."

"NO, I did not want any of these! How could you make up a big lie like that?! Do you know what would happen when this all blows up?! Because there's no way in hell that I'm going to marry you-"

"Why, because you still love _Emilie?_ Is that it?"

"Of course I still love her! I will never stop loving her!"

"Come on, Gabriel, it's been seven years since she _disappeared!_ Who's to say that she doesn't have her own family right now-"

"ENOUGH! Stop talking about her! You don't know anything about my wife!"

"Did you know her enough to see beforehand that she will go away somewhere far away from her husband and son? Doing who knows what without telling either of you? Speaking of your son, you have him well-trained. Congratulations. Less work for me, it seems. He didn't react when I dropped my surprise announcement. Like father, like son, I see." She smirked.

"Stop talking about my wife and son like that!" Gabriel is angry, but he is also guilty because of Eloise's correct observation of Adrien.

"You're right, I'm sorry. He is going to be my stepson, after all." Eloise replied saucily.

"If I don't have any self-respect for myself, I wouldn't have joined your farce of a lie earlier!" Gabriel snarled.

"But that's it, isn't it?" Eloise said, suddenly quiet.

"Huh-what?" He was surprised with Eloise's change of behaviour.

"You care more about yourself, your brand, your _reputation_ more than your son. You didn't want to tarnish your _reputation_ in front of all those cameras, that's why you allowed me to go on about it. I can't believe you, Gabriel Agreste! Maybe it's a good thing that _Emilie_ had left you!"

Gabriel was shocked. Earlier, Eloise was saying bad things about Emilie, but now she's… showing that she cares for her? "Wh-what?"

"Emilie Agreste nee Le Blanc was one of my only true friends in school… She protected me from bullies and helped me in everything, may it be in school, or with my family problems with my father almost beating me to death daily. She cared for me at the time when no one else did. We were not able to meet after graduating, for I moved to London to further my education, but we still kept in touch with random messages throughout the years. She never abandoned me and cared for me at the time when no one else did. You don't deserve her goodness and big heart; you can't even let her memory rest in peace! Imagine my surprise and shock when I learned that she just disappeared with no trace seven years ago - _yes, I have been counting_ \- when I was finishing my studies -which she insisted I take for my future-and that there were no investigations made about the incident! You did not pursue the case on what might have happened to her! You closed all leads that may have helped to find her! I also heard that you don't even talk to your son Adrien about her! Like she didn't even exist in the first place! That is totally _unacceptable!_ You are tarnishing her good memories of other people! I have to make her a memorial so that her memory won't die out, for the benefit of other people that she's helped- hearts and lives touched by her goodness! You did not deserve Emilie Le Blanc, Gabriel Agreste! I've got half a mind to-"

Eloise got startled out of her ramblings when she felt Gabriel hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back until she calmed down and her breathing went back to normal.

.

.

.

.

.

They stayed like that for a while…

.

.

.

.

.

…and that's where Emilie found them in.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 7 as promised, guys!**

 **Oooh. A plot twist! Did any of you see that? What did you think about Eloise?**

 **Obviously, the chapter title pertains to her. I hope you guys didn't hate her that much! She really means well and just want Gabriel to wake up and face reality. She thought that someone must give Gabriel tough love. She did it in a deceptive way, but she just really had the best intentions for the Agreste family… Too bad it backfired because Emilie is still in the picture… And found them in a compromising situation!I wonder what will happen next? ;D**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**

 **-jazzflame**


	8. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Disclaimer: I just own Eloise. And this is the last chapter that you'll see her.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Still hugging Eloise, Gabriel sniffed, then murmured, "Thank you… Thank you for what you've done, Eloise. Thank you for doing it. I know I should've done that a long time ago, but I was a coward; I admit I was lost and in denial for a long time. But now, I know that I've made many mistakes. That does not excuse my actions but thank you for opening my eyes to the truth." Gabriel said, voice full of remorse.

Emilie, still hidden behind the fire exit of the office, couldn't believe her ears and eyes. _Gabriel… Mon ange thanks Eloise for what she did? He thanks her for the engagement announcement?_ She knows from her husband's reaction that Eloise's announcement took him by surprise, but _why was he thanking her for it? Is it really true, then? Is Gabriel ready to marry my childhood friend?_ She had known that her old childhood friend had been impulsive and a little bit reckless sometime, so she followed them in agile but silent steps to find out the truth. But, it seems to her that this _is the_ _ **truth**_ _._ Her husband seems to have found his happiness already, _and it isn't with her._ Her eyes almost _bugged out_ her sockets when she saw what Gabriel did next. Her husband kissed Eloise on her forehead in a gentle and tender way that he only does with her. If she needed anymore proof, then that's it. With silent tears and painful smile, she uttered a silent goodbye to her husband -no, soon to be ex-husband. _Au revoir, mon ange. I hope that you will finally be happy. Eloise is a good woman, she will make you happy and take care of you and mon choupinou. Adrien seems to like her already, based on what he said to the reporter earlier. I wish you all the best, mon ange._ And she fled, as quietly as she had entered.

.

. . . . . . .

.

After kissing her forehead, Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at Eloise in a kind and gentle way. "Thank you… Again, thank you for that, Eloise. You're right, I shouldn't have been a coward in this matter. I shouldn't have run away from my fears. I should've been a better father to Adrien. But I still can't marry you. I cannot marry anyone if my heart still belongs to Emilie after all this time. It wouldn't be fair to you, to me, to Adrien, and to her memory."

Eloise smiled. "I know, silly. That is why I'm going to break our engagement after a month's time. I will again pursue another studies abroad, this time in Milan. I will cite that the reason for our broken engagement is the distance between us, and that I just cannot possibly let this opportunity pass by. No one will look bad in the press, we will all part in an amiable way, and all will be okay between the two of us and our companies. Thank goodness I managed to provoke you enough and the truth finally went inside your thick and stubborn skull what you should've done ages ago regarding Emilie."

"You're right. Again, I thank you. We should find Adrien and tell him the truth as soon as possible."

.

. . . . . . .

.

 _What… What the heck just happened? So this is an engagement party, not just a business announcement? How could my father do this to me? Did he know about this from the beginning?_ Adrien felt shocked, hurt, trapped and betrayed by his father. He didn't notice that he was shaking uncontrollably until a hand gently placed itself on his shoulder.

"A-are you all right, Adrien? You don't s-seem to look well." Marinette started. Adrien ignored her, but still full of concern for her friend, she pushed on. "Your f-father must have a good r-reason for what happened-"

"What _good reason_ could he have for this one, Marinette? He betrayed me, my mom, everything. Is that why he doesn't want to talk about her anymore? Because he already loves someone else? How could he do this to me? Couldn't he have given me some kind of a warning? How long has this been going on? _How long has he been lying to me?!_ " Adrien is having a breakdown and he knows it, he just doesn't care about it anymore.

"P-please, A-Adrien, don't dwell in your sadness and negative emotions…" Marinette is now feeling helpless, not knowing how to calm Adrien down who looks very close to having a panic attack after the breakdown. "Give your father a c-chance to explain-"

"You don't know anything! You can't tell me what to do and what to feel, because you haven't been in my shoes to know what it feels! And you will never be! Because you have the perfect family life at home, with your loving mother and doting father in your cosy little bakery! But I have no one, you hear? NO ONE! My mother just left us without warning seven years ago, and my father does not care for me in any way- he just wants me to be his little perfect model son! So please, Marinette, _**please just go away!**_ I feel like you're just patronizing me and my feelings right now. You can't possibly know how I feel, and you are in no position to even tell me what to do. We're not that even close; I am best friends with your best friend's boyfriend, not you. You are overstepping your boundaries, if I am honest. You don't even know me, what I went through that fateful stormy day, when my mom left me… What I am still going through. Just… _**just go away and leave me alone!**_ "

Marinette felt like she had been punched in the gut when she heard Adrien said that.

"… _ **just go away and leave me alone!**_ "

 _As you wish, Adrien._ Without a word and with tears in her eyes, she stood up and ran towards the door with a last look on Adrien's resolute and hard face, more than one heart broken that same night.

.

. . . . . . .

.

Marinette wiped her tears away, washed her face by the sink, and decided to go home afterwards. _Adrien is right. I overstepped my boundaries. I am in no place to give him advice about his father. I made him cry… He must hate me right now… He can never love someone like me after that…_ She hiccupped. With one last look at the mirror, she left the ladies' room. She saw Nathalie walking towards her and decided to ask her to give Adrien the friendship bracelet that she made for him. Despite what happened, she still values Adrien as a friend, even though the feeling is not reciprocated. _I guess he can't mistake it from coming from anyone else; my name is already on it anyway. Maybe… Maybe this can also be a goodbye gift for Adrien. After what happened, I know that he wouldn't want to see me ever again. And I made a promise anyway. I will be by his side no matter what, but if he tells me to leave, if that's what makes him happy… then I will._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 8, guys! I'm on a roll!**

 **Ooooh, the Agreste men were very emotional in this chapter, were they not?**

 **Don't be angry at Adrien. True, he should not have directed all his anger to Marinette, but he was just overwhelmed, angry, frustrated, lost, feeling helpless, powerless, and betrayed by his father over the whole matter. Marinette understands that-but still, as a human being, can't help but get hurt at what Adrien did to her. And at a public place, to boot. Some of you may think that she's too understanding, too self-sacrificing to the point of being a martyr, but come on guys this is Adrien that we are talking about-her one true love, the one that she already planned her life with, the future father of Emma, Louis and Hugo. She really,** _ **really loves him that much.**_

 **I need to sleep now, because I still have work tomorrow. Yeah, yeah. I am working on Christmas Day.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the three chapters! As I've said before, I've already finished the whole story already, but I will change something in the ending because I had a sudden inspiration a few days back. But don't worry, I will update and post the succeeding chapters to make the story complete before January 2019. If possible, I will upload a new chapter every day until the 31** **st** **. Fingers crossed!**

 **Again, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **-jazzflame**


	9. Spread Your Wings, Butterfly

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, only the plot!**

Breakfast the next morning was a silent affair- quieter than usual. Both Agreste men can feel the tension between them, and were just waiting to see who will start to address the elephant in the room.

A deep sigh was heard.

"Son, we need to talk."

Adrien said nothing, just stared at his father across the dining table.

Gabriel's heart broke seeing his son's impassive stare. _Emilie's eyes, face and hair… But without her smile. Had I really done that to our child?_ He resolved to put back Emilie's smile back to Adrien's face. "I…I just want to say that I'm sorry. I was so lost and heartbroken about your mother that I was not able to care for you as a father should. I became selfish, thinking only of my own pain, but forgetting that you are hurting too."

Adrien was speechless for a moment. _That's the most that my father has said something emotional to me._ _And… And he apologised? Gabriel Agreste, my father, apologised to me?_ He started to smile, but quickly replace it with a frown. "Is that why you're going to marry your business partner, Eloise?"

"No! No one is going to marry anyone. She just pulled that stunt because I was too deep in wallowing that I was not able to see what I am doing not only to the two of us, but to our mother's memory as well. Eloise is actually one of your mother's friends. Her childhood friend, in fact. She opened my eyes to what I should've done years ago, and that is giving your mother's memory the respect that it deserves. To let her finally be at peace. I…I was a coward, afraid to face the truth, to let go and move on, but she made me realize that I've only been running away and hurting myself and you the most. You see, I-" his father faltered.

Silence.

Adrien waited for his father to say something, but after a few minutes, he prompted him to speak.

"What is it, father?"

Silence.

A deep sigh.

More silence.

Gabriel took a deep breath and steeled himself. _No more secrets._

"I am Hawkmoth."


	10. My Father, My Dad

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own the plot.**

 _I am Hawkmoth._

"WHAT?!"

Father and son stared at each other.

"I am Hawkmoth, son…and I've been trying to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses for years now. I was able to get my hands on this particular book, and it says that with their miraculouses comes a great power to grant any kind of wishes. I wanted to use it to find your mother… Or to resurrect her with their powers is she's truly dead. I know it sounds crazy, but I was too blinded by my grief and denial to truly see what I've been doing. And now I know that all I've been doing is pushing my only son away from me… And instead of cherishing my wife's memory, I'm just hanging on a chance that is not a hundred percent sure of working… I… _I just want my wife and your mother back_." And at this, the great and mighty Gabriel Agreste truly broke down and cried shamelessly in front of his son.

 _His father… the number one fashion designer in all of France… is his number one enemy? The man who tried many times to kill him and his Lady?_

But looking at his broken father, crying, vulnerable, resigned and defeated, he can't feel any anger towards him. _He's still my father, after all. He was doing it for Maman. A bit twisted, for sure, but that's only because he loved her so much. And I made a promise to my Maman… that I will take care of him no matter what._ "You…you don't want to kill Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore?"

"No, not kill! Goodness, Adrien, I cannot kill anybody! I only want them defeated! That's why my orders to the akumatized are only to get their miraculouses so that I can use them to find your mother. I don't care who they are, I have no personal grudges against them. I just want to find my Emilie, and for us to be family again."

At this, Adrien made a snap decision. "Plagg, claws out!"

A blinding green light covered his son, and Gabriel Agreste found himself speechless for the second time in his life. Standing in the place of his son is none other than the other half of the Paris's superheroes. The one that he's been after since forever. _Chat Noir._ _His son is CHAT NOIR._

"A-Adrien?"

"Y-yes, father?"

Gabriel just stared at his son unblinkingly.

Adrien waited for his father to say something. Anything. After a moment's silence, he started to panic. _Oh no, what if I miscalculated? What if he reacts badly or tries to get my ring or-_

His mind was not able to finish his sentence when he felt his father's strong arms hugging him gently but firmly.

"I-I can't believe it… I-I've been sending monsters after monsters after my _own son?!_ "

"Father-"

"No! Your mother is now gone," (Adrien noticed that his father said this without his usual flinch) "and I've been unintentionally hunting down my one and only son!" His father started tearing up again. "You must hate me now! Can you ever forgive me?"

Adrien's eyes widened. Truly, he _is_ shocked to find the truth about his father, but looking him now, remorseful and _so very different_ from the Gabriel Agreste he grew up with, he knows in his heart that he cannot hate his father in any way. He remembered Marinette's voice. _Give your father a chance to explain, Adrien. Your father must have a good reason for what happened._

"Father… _ **Dad**_ _._ There is nothing to forgive. You're doing it for _maman_ , and you didn't know it was me. You're my father, my only dad, and I could never hate you. _Maman_ 's already gone, and I couldn't turn away from my remaining parent. And I've promised her to take care of you no matter what. I…I love you."

At this, both the Agreste men have now tears endlessly streaming down their faces, but neither of them cared. They looked at each other as if seeing one another for the first time. Adrien muttered a whispered _claws out!_ before giving his father a bone crushing hug which the elder Agreste returned it with his own as fiercely. And that is how Nathalie found them in the dining room, both breakfast untouched. Nathalie had to pinch herself to check if she isn't dreaming, for it isn't everyday that you see _the Gabriel Agreste_ crying his eyes out and hugging his only son to death.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence to the two Agreste men. "Uh… Sir? S-sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell you that you have an appointment in 10 minutes with Monsieur- "

Gabriel, still looking at his son, called out to Nathalie. "Cancel it."

"Of course, I-what?!"

"Cancel my appointments and clear my schedule for today, Nathalie. Also Adrien's. Clear his photoshoot and other appointments for today. My son and I have a lot of catching-up to do."

Adrien couldn't help the beaming smile on his face when he heard those words. _His father! Making time for him! And he also cleared his own calendar for today!_

"O-of course, sir." Nathalie couldn't also help but smile to the father and son duo. Finally, love is coming back between the two Agreste men. She couldn't help but notice that Adrien's smile could light up the whole room upon hearing what his father just said. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Adrien, Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng asked me last night to give this to you. She was in a great hurry, she just uttered a quick – and I quote - 'please give this Adrien as a thank-you gift for the invite tonight, thank you" and I was not able to inquire anymore of her. She handed the small parcel to Adrien, then went to the door to give them privacy and to cancel all the aforementioned calendar of the two men.

Adrien opened the parcel, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was a friendship bracelet, woven with black, green and red fine leather, with a bell, black cat and ladybug charms. He doesn't know how, but she made it possible for a charm bracelet to become _manly._ A small _Marinette_ lettering can be seen woven by the edge of the trimming. That's the confirmation that he only needed to be sure that she made this for him. It looks so expertly made that it can be mistaken as store-bought if not for her name on it. He blushed, thinking how considerate of Marinette to make this for him; it looked very difficult to make but she pulled it off splendidly.

Gabriel noticed the blush on his son's face. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Her name rings a bell. Someone I should know, son?" He smirked at his son, and Adrien blushed a little bit harder.

"Uh, ah, erm… She's a classmate, dad!" Adrien said, still blushing.

 _He called me Dad,_ Gabriel thought, chest warm and fuzzy.

"Y-yeah, and uh, you might be familiar with her, she won your contest with her bowler hat last time."

"Oh, that's her, isn't she? Well, I guess I shall be seeing her more often then."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She has potential, her designs are exquisite, and she is meticulous in her creations. I take it that she made that gift by herself?" At Adrien's nod, he continued. "I am thinking of her being my apprentice." He smirked. "Truly worthy of the Agreste name." he waited for Adrien's reaction, then chuckled when his son become even more flustered.

"Dad! I-I, ah,-oh no!"

"What is it, son?"

"She…" Adrien sighed deeply. "We had a fight last night. Well, that's not wholly true. I-I… I yelled at her last night at the ball." Adrien admitted meekly.

This surprised Gabriel. His son is usually polite and subdued especially when it comes to women. "Whatever for?"

"I… I was feeling angry and betrayed when Eloise announced your engagement, so I ran out from the ball room into the hallway… She followed me and tried to comfort me… I was angry at you, I thought that when you asked me to be on my _best behaviour_ that night, you were referring to your engagement with Eloise… She defended you, saying that there must have been a reason for that announcement, but I just yelled at her and told her that she is in no place to tell me what to do or what to feel because she will never be in my situation…But she still gave me a gift even after I yelled at her for no reason at all. It's not even her fault that I…jumped to conclusions and directed my anger at her." At this, Adrien hung his head. "I'm the worst friend ever." _And I now have zero chance with her because of it._

Gabriel was shocked. A mere girl, giving Gabriel Agreste the benefit of the doubt despite his coldblooded and heartless reputation, the old man with the cold and icy glare enough to freeze the whole of Paris? She defended him from his son? This girl is quite something… She reminded him of… Emilie. Giving people second chances and the benefit of the doubt. And she still cared enough to give a gift for his son even though he yelled at her. He took the bracelet gently, noting the careful weaving and felt awed at the details and precision of her creation. She would be a great addition for the company, but also especially for his son.

"I would like to meet Miss Dupain-Cheng, son."

"What-dad?"

"I'm serious. She has great eye for details and is very thorough in each thread and corners. She would be good for our company." He said neutrally, gauging his son's reaction with his next statement. "And for you, it seems like it."

Adrien blushed, _again_. "W-what? What do you mean? I don't k-know what you're talking about!"

Gabriel just chuckled. He remembered when he was doing that in front of Emilie, stuttering and stammering and blushing painfully. "You can apologise and ask for her forgiveness at school on Monday, son. But today is our father-son bonding time."

Adrien smiled at his father. _I love Ladybug! But…I also like Marinette. Can she ever forgive me for last night?_ He sighed deeply. _Father's right. I can start apologising to her on Monday. If she still wants to be friends, I am truly grateful for her second chance. Then we can see what goes from there. Ladybug doesn't return my affections, anyway._ "Of course, dad. Have you heard of Ultra Mecha Strike III?" He asked with a grin.


	11. The Real Gamin and the Bourgeoisie

**A/N: Here's another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Just the plot. Not the characters.**

* * *

.

Marinette woke up, eyes and body sore, but introspective. She looked around and noticed the luxurious and expensive baubles inside the room. _Chloé! I'm in Chloé's room!_ She looked around, saw her former frenemy not on her bed, but also sleeping on the floor inside a yellow yet still expensive-looking sleeping bag. She giggled. Then she remembered what happened last night.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _What happened to my luck?_ Marinette thought despairingly, eyes still glassy from crying earlier after her confrontation with Adrien. It started to rain so hard just as when she was exiting the door and saw lightning streak from the window. _I can't ask my parents or Alya to pick me up, it's too dangerous for them to travel at this time of the night especially in this weather… However, I couldn't possibly stay here, and I have nowhere else to go._ Sighing, she decided to brave the storm and walk to her house at this time. _There's no more taxi cabs roaming around at this hour and weather. Maybe I can transform so I can get home quicker, but Tikki might get sick again, and I doubt that it will be safe even for Ladybug to parkour on top of the roofs and electrical posts with that kind of lightning flashing all around._ Just then, she heard a sniffle and a muffled sob on the corner of the foyer. "Uh, hello? Is anybody there?"

More sobs and sniffles. She turned around the corner and was surprised with what she saw. "C-Chloé?!"

Hearing no answer, even a taunt, Marinette became truly concerned. "Chloé! Are you okay?! What are you doing here?!"

"W-what do you mean, D-Dupain-Cheng? What kind of question is that? I will not miss an elite social gathering like this no matter what."

"Not that, Chloé. I mean what are you doing in this corner, crying?"

"C-crying? R-Ridiculous! Who's crying? You must be imagining things, Maritrash, because I am most definitely not crying. U-Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé tried to give a brave face, but Marinette is not buying it.

Marinette just stared at her, eyes gentle. "What happened?"

Chloé tried to look around for some sort of escape, but then broke down and cried some more. "I just miss my mom, happy? Now you know that poor little Chloé misses her itty-bitty mommy who can't even remember her own daughter's birthday! Her itty-bitty mommy who left her husband and daughter for another family!"

Both girls gasped. Chloé, not believing that she blurted out the real reason for her crying to her enemy, and Marinette, for seeing her bully become vulnerable in front of her. They just looked at each other, the blonde daring the bluenette to say something mean regarding her confession. Marinette just sighed and said, "Come on. Let's call your dad so that someone can fetch you and bring you home. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

Chloé was shocked. Is Marinette truly that kind? "W-what about you? How are you going home?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll think of something. But you need to go back home now, you don't look so good."

Chloé turned up her nose. "You too, Dupain-Cheng, you looked like you had a night as rough as I had." Hesitatingly, Chloé sighed. "W-would you like to have a sleepover at my room? I mean, you just look like a lost kitten right now, and then you'll owe me a favour because of my eternal goodness tonight." Marinette just raised her eyebrow at her and she sighed again. "Okay fine, you don't owe me anything. It's just that, I don't have anyone with me at home, daddy is away on a political summit or something, and that I just don't want to be alone thinking of my mom anyway."

Marinette was surprised. This is the most honest she's seen of Chloé. "O-okay, then. You better call your chauffer very quick, because I don't think this storm will end anytime soon. I'll just call home and tell my parents that I will be sleeping over with a friend, okay?"

Marinette had never imagined that she would come, _willingly,_ to Chloé's room, and have a _sleepover_. They weren't even friends. But, she knows that she can't just leave Chloé alone in her present condition. Besides, she doesn't want to face her parents with her current state, either. No doubt she would be bombarded by questions once she gets home.

.

. . . . . . .

.

Once changed into some more comfortable pyjamas and with a cup of hot chocolate on each girl's hand, they snuggled deeply into their sleeping bags. Chloé looked at Marinette, then sighed.

"I was crying earlier because I received a text message from my mother. I asked her if we are still on with our scheduled meeting tomorrow, but she cancelled on me, saying that something came up and that she will come again next time. It's like, the fifth time in a row that she'd done this to me! It might have to do something with her _new family_ " Chloé said this mockingly with deep resentment, "But I'm also her daughter! It isn't fair that she has no time for me! I need to beg for her time, and when she agrees, she cancels at the last minute! What kind of mother is that?" Chloé looked at her hot chocolate in hand. "She… She doesn't even greet me nor remember my birthday even before she left." She sniffed, trying to muffle the sounds quietly.

"My daddy… My daddy spoils me, but I know that he is only trying to make up my mother's absence with gifts and favours. That's why... That's why I always try to get his attention. Call it silly, but I'm just afraid that if I don't get his attention in any way that I can, he might forget me… Like how my mom doesn't even remember my birthday… and now I think she doesn't even remember that I exist… Like she'd forgotten that she also had a daughter that she'd left here in Paris."

"I think she did try to forget us. I had to google and stalk her in social media just to track her down. I had to threaten her with a scandal if she doesn't make time for me. She's been using her maiden name all this time so that she can pretend that she hadn't abandoned her first family for another one in Sweden."

" _ **I…I'm just jealous of you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**_ Yeah, you're not rich like me, but you're rich with your relationships and with their affections for you. You have your family, your friends… Everybody loves you. You are the one that I want to be. You have everything that I want. I don't need material things. You have a loyal best friend who always have your back no matter what, you are cool and popular with all the kids not only in our class, but also in the whole school! Everybody's always greeting you wherever you go, with smiles and waves and attention. Everybody has only nice things to say to you, but that's the exact opposite with me."

"I yearn for genuine friendships… Sabrina is okay, but it's like… She idolizes me for being this cruel, spunky girl, and over time I just got used to the role that I'm playing. I'm not sure if she sees me as anyone else besides the mean girl of the class, and the girl who protects her from any bullies because _I am the bully_. I'm not even sure if she only became friends with me because she knows that I can be her shield against anyone. Even Damocles bent under pressure when I demanded for him to suspend Alya, because let's face it, who wants to be at the receiving end of _moi?_ " Chloé said, full of self-mockery.

"Don't say that, Chloé! I'm sure Sabrina really values you for you, and not just because you act as her shield against anything. She accepted you despite your, uh, cruel treatments towards her and other people, right? She didn't need to, but she still did. Stood by you, that is. Also, didn't Kim had a crush on you, despite your mean self? He knows that there is a possibility that you might reject him, knowing you, but he still pushed through with asking you to be his valentine… Although I might have encouraged him with it before I knew it was you he was talking about." Marinette snickered.

Chloé looked indignant. "H-hey! What do you mean, 'encouraged him'? Are you saying that you are shipping me with Kim? Because that will never happen-"

"Don't change the conversation! I'm not dragging what you did to Alya with Damocles right now, am I? As I was saying, people are still beside you despite your mean streaks. If you just loosen up a bit, be kinder to everyone else and be more patient, they will see the real you, not the one you're trying to project for others to see."

"I can't do anything about your mom, but she is a fool to leave you and your dad. Look at you, Chloé. You're smart, strong, determined and fierce. If you use your traits to make friends instead of being cruel to others… Trust me, you'll have true friends ready to stand by your side in no time."

"Are you one right now?" Chloé asked, meekly.

"One what?" Marinette was confused.

" _A friend._ " Chloé murmured softly, not meeting the bluenette's eyes.

"Of course, Chloé." Marinette beamed, having an idea. "Here, let's start all over again. Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I like designing, the color pink, and sleeping in especially on weekends. _"_

"You like sleeping in every day, that's why you're always late in class." Chloé said playfully without any malice.

"Hey! I resent that! Anyway," Marinette smiled some more. "It's your turn."

Chloé took Marinette's hands and shook it. "Hi, I'm Chloé Bourgeois, and I like the color yellow because it reminds me of gold rings and earrings and necklaces, and…I..I am sometimes bossy and vindictive and have mommy issues, but I am now trying to tone that down bit by bit." She smiled genuinely at Marinette. "Nice to meet you, Marinette."

Both girls giggled. "Okay! Now that my part is done, it's your turn to spill, Dupain-Cheng. Why were you crying last night? What happened between you and Adrien?"

"Huh? Crying? Who said anything about crying?" Marinette tried to play dumb.

"Funny, I thought that one of the golden rules between friends is that no lying allowed between them." Chloé said sarcastically.

"L-lying? What about lying? Not if it's to make your friends safe!" Marinette squeaked, thinking about all the times she had lied to Alya and their classmates her whereabouts whenever there's an akuma attack… Or anything really about Ladybug.

Chloé looked at her pointedly. "Fair enough. But still, safe is a subjective word. Who's to say what's safe for you is safe for _moi_ , hmmn? Anyway, don't change the subject. I doubt what happened between you and Adrien risks my safety. So spill."

Marinette looked at Chloé. Sure, they're friends now, but… _Didn't Chloé have feelings for Adrien? Isn't she always finding ways to smooch his cheek every chance she gets?_ "Chloé," she started carefully. "What do _you_ feel about Adrien?"

Chloé stared at her for a minute, then sighed. "Adrien was my childhood friend. When we were younger, we were always inseparable. I guess, we sort of gravitated towards one another because of our lack of mothers." Chloé chuckled bitterly. "Whenever another kid will tease or bully us because we don't have any maternal figure, we always had each other's backs. I would cry after the encounter, but Adrien will always cheer me up. We became partners in fending bullies off. However, his father got a big break, started to travel around the world because of his work, and Adrien left me. Without him, bullies harassed me more than ever, but I learned how to defend myself, ironically, by being a bully myself. Then, I met Sabrina, and she became my sidekick and the rest is history."

"Chloé…"

"I don't want your pity, Dupain-Cheng." She chuckled. Now, I just like yanking my childhood friend's chain, that's why I keep on clinging myself to him like his fangirls…I know that it annoys him endlessly, but he is just a too much of a gentleman to reprimand me for it. Frankly, I am trying to break his limits so that he can break free from that reserved goody-two shoes persona that he has on right now. Sure, he was still a gentleman from before, proper and polite, but he lost his playfulness, and dare I say _mischievousness,_ when we last met. I think he became too sheltered by his father during their travels, and then he just retreated back to his shell to be the perfect golden boy his father wants him to be." Chloé sighed. "I just want to see him be passionate or react to _anything_ , anything to break out from that golden boy persona, even if it is being annoyed with me or something."

Marinette stared in awe at her former enemy. "Chloé, I-"

"Tut-tut- tut, Cheng. Now back to what happened between you and Adrien."

Marinette sighed. _Guess there's no escaping this. Chloé sure is a force to be reckoned with._ So, she told Chloé all that happened between her and Adrien, starting from when he picked her up from home up until the very end where she cried her eyes out and walked to where she found Chloé also crying in the foyer.

.

. . . . . . .

.

Chloé just stared at her, and Marinette squirmed under her gaze. _Chloé will surely blame me for what happened. She'd known him longer, and I've hurt one of her oldest friends, and then she will also hate me and our truce will end and then-_

"I… I can't believe that idiot!" Chloé exclaimed.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry-sorry, what?"

"That…that…jerk! How could he have yelled at you like that? And in a public setting, no less? I mean, if I'm being intentionally cruel or mean, I would totally do that, but even what he did is exceptionally hurtful, especially for him."

"You're…You're not angry with me?"

"Whatever for?"

"I…I just thought that you might get angry for me by doing that to Adrien…After all, he is your friend first."

Chloé scoffed. "One of the advantages of being a bully is being blunt and not afraid to offend anybody. I just say what I see from what it is, except when I twist my words so that I can get what I want. _That_ is the advantage of having your father the mayor of the city you reside in." Chloé said with a wink.

Marinette burst out laughing from what Chloé said. _There must have been some truth in her statement, but it is still funny. And Chloé didn't even try to fake being humble, that's just what she was used to growing up being doted on by an influential and over-compensating father figure._

"Seriously, though. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It is _not_ _your_ fault that his father decided to find a new wife. It is _not_ _your_ fault that his father did not share his engagement plan with him before announcing it to the media people. And it definitely is _not your fault_ that you just tried to cheer him up… However, I am still amazed at you, though. You defended Gabriel Agreste, _the Gabriel Agreste_ , who's colder than Antarctica and as cuddly as an angry porcupine. He's my childhood friend's father, _but he still gives me the creeps._ "

"Chloé!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth."

Marinette just shook her head. "Still. His father is the only remaining parental figure in his life. You're still lucky that you have a doting father with you. Adrien… his mother is already gone, he can't afford to severe his connection with his father, no matter how cold he might be to him."

"Well… I've never thought of it that way. If you do look at it like that, it seems like I still got the better deal when it comes to fathers." Chloé shrugged. "Still doesn't change the fact that he was unnecessarily terrible to you, though."

"Don't think about it anymore, Chloé. It's my fault, it's not my place to tell him those things. He has the right to get mad at me…"

"What will you do about your crush with him?"

"CRUSH?! Who said anything about crush? What-"

"Strike two, Dupain-Cheng. Third strike, and I'm going to think that lying _is_ part of the girl code, you know."

"Girl code?" Chloé just stared at her, unimpressed. "Right, right. I'm sorry. But how did you know about it?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you're not exactly good at hiding it. With all your stuttering and stammering whenever you meet him. It's very painful, honestly. That's why I was able to push your buttons, you've made it so easy for me to pick on you. I get to annoy Adrikins, and you at the same time. It's like hitting two birds with one stone."

"Ha-ha. Very funny Chloé." Marinette said dryly.

"So? What are you going to do with him?"

Marinette sighed. "I…I promised myself that I will still be his friend no matter what, except, well, when he tells me to leave him alone. And he _did_ tell me to leave him alone. So… I guess I should honour the promise I've made."

Chloé scoffed. "Good for you, Dupain-Ch…. M-Marinette. I'm not saying this just to break the two of you up-not that there's anything to break up anyway-but, he needs to see your value first and appreciate you. You should not beg him to be friends after what he did to you last night. You should know your worth, M-Marinette. Let him grovel under your feet, so that he can see how wonderful you are."

 _Is this for real? Is this the real Chloé in front of me, right now?_ "Are you for real?"

"Definitely. I mean, Adrien is nice and all, but he's shouldn't be perfect. There's no such thing as a perfect person. Except for _moi_." Chloé added with a wink.

"Y-You're not saying this just to keep me and Adrien apart?" Marinette asked dubiously.

"Puh-lease. I don't have any feelings for the golden boy of class. Like I said, I'm just doing that to annoy him and see him to blow his top. Besides," she added, "I like my man that can keep up with my barbs and attitude and demands in life, but can still love me as I am." Chloé said, grinning.

"Like Kim, you mean?" Marinette asked slyly.

"W-what?! NO! Whatever gave you that idea?" Chloé exclaimed, looking indignant and incensed. And with that, Marinette lost it. She laughed her head off. "Stop! Stop laughing!" Marinette just laughed harder, And the two girls had a pillow fight until they got tired and finally went to sleep, feeling lighter compared to the earlier part of the evening.

.

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

Marinette looked around and stared at Chloé. _So… Are we truly friends now? Or was last night only a one-time thing? Goodness, I sound like I had a_ _ **one-night stand**_ _with Chloé! What should I do?!_

"Stop staring at me first thing in the morning, Dupain-Cheng. I already know that I'm beautiful, but you don't need to gawk at me at this early hour." Chloé said, eyes still closed, but with a soft smile on her face.

"I-I… Chloé! You, you! How long have you been awake?"

"I've woken up the same time that you did, Ma-ri-nette. You owe me for waking me up this early, you've robbed me of my beauty sleep!" Chloé said playfully, rising up and raising her eyebrows at the bluenette.

"Okay, you asked for it!" And Marinette proceeded to tickle Chloé's sides mercilessly.

"Hahaha! Haha-Wait! Hahaha-STOP! I'm -haha- very ticklish!"

"I see that now! Here's more where that came from!" And the two girls decided to have a tickle fight first thing in the morning, any awkwardness forgotten by the great tickle war.

And that is how André Bourgeois found his daughter and her new friend when he opened his daughter's door. His summit finished ahead of time, so he raced off to see his princess back home. He knows that she hates being alone, and he tries to spend his free time with her as much as he can. But he is just very busy with his work. So he was pleasantly surprised to see that his daughter had made a new friend besides that Sabrina girl. Sabrina is nice, and tries to please Chloé as much as she can, but even he knows that he had already spoiled Chloé rotten from childhood until now. _She needs someone who can be honest and not be afraid to stand up to her. This girl, it seems, fit the bill just right. She treats Chloé normally, as a friend._ André smiled. _Maybe Chloé can fully start to heal from what Audrey has reduced her into. We don't need you, Audrey. Chloé and I can make it through all of these, even after you've abandoned us._ The girls started shrieking and having another epic pillow fight. _Yes, this could be the start of something new for me and my Chloé._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's been so long since I've last updated! I am sorry I did not keep my promise that I will finish posting the story before the previous year ended. I won't make any excuses, I'll just say that life simply happened. The good news is, I am slowly (but surely!) thinking up the sequel for this story, which I hope you will also love.**

 **I don't like Chloé because she is a spoiled, cruel, entitled, vindictive and a narcissistic brat in the show, but because Queen Bee is canon, I needed to justify her redemption in a believable way… At least good enough for myself. Also, she can't be that bad compared to Lila, can she? I mean, she and Adrien are friends, right? Anyway, the inspiration for the title of this chapter (besides it being a play on** **Chloé's name-maybe this is also the same reason why the creators of this show chose this name for her? Rich kid but poor in friends and all that...anyway I digress** **) is from one of my favourite plays, Les Mis. Eponine is my favourite character in that piece. Did anybody catch the reference? Or is it just me? Har har. Okay, stopping here right now. Until next time, when I get another free time to upload. Thanks for still staying with me.**


End file.
